PANE KUCH ADHOORY SY
by MeowRK
Summary: LIFE IS SHORT...! KHUWAHISHAIN ADHOORI REH JATI HAIN... KHUWAB ADHOORY REH JATY HAIN... BAATAIN DIL KI PURI NA HO PATI HAIN... AISY HEE ADHAY ADHOORY PHIR BHI ATOOT RISHTOON KI HAI YE DASSTAN...!
1. BATAIN DIL KI

" _Today is full moon. Shabby bricks, illuminated by heavenly light of full moon. A silhouette of man dressed in white appears, with his ever green charming smile."_

Jolly voice: Hey master...! Aj konsi story Han ( wink )

Master : ( turning towards her ) with aj **Apni Life ki Story** batata hun...aaoo..( makes place for her )baitho...

 _The white dress men sits beside the master and gently hold his hand..._

Girl : sacchi hero aj finally wo paal aaa hee gaya for which i am waiting from 2 months... yipppppeeeee...( Ohhh My God...I can't believe ) plz pinch me...

Master : ab story sun ni hai ya yunhi bhootni waly expression daity rehna hai tujhy...( cracked smile )

Girls : oppsss...sorry...ok main recorder open karti hun...you start

Master : takes out an old photo frame...( from his coat pocket ) spreads hand on the pic lovingly...said ye hai mera chotu...place the pic near his heart...cuddle it..

 **AES TO DADHA DUKH NA KOI PIYAR NA VICHRE**

 **KISE DA YAAR NA VICHRE**

 _White dress man softly presses master's hand to give him courage..._

Master : close his eyes and let the wetness slips from his cheeks...he speaks...

 _ **Dostiiiii**_ _..._

 _For me it means my_ _ **chotu...**_

A carve appears on the lips of white dress man

 _ **Friendship**_ _..._

 _For me it means a_ _ **Relishing Sooth...**_ _which is given by my chotu..._

A strange shine appears in the eyes of the white dress man

 _One word for my chotu is..._

 _ **Angel**_ _( whispers ) no word is yet made which can define my chotu...!_

 **ROOG HIJAR DA MAAR MUKAAWE**

 **SUKH DA KOI SAH NA AAWE**

White dress man ( whispers ) you are my **everything**... **my jaan**

 _He is my_ _ **Song...**_

 _When i lost my voice..._

White man whispers you are my **my melody...** in my silence...

 _He is my_ _ **eyes...**_

 _When I, lost trust on myself..._

White man whispers you give me the **merry sight** to see this world again...

 _He is my_ _ **motivater...**_

 _When I, was about to lost my race...he push me from behind...and I, won the race..._

 **DUKH LAANDE NAY DIL VICH DERE**

 **CHARE PAASE DISAN HANERE**

White man whispers you are the one who **understands** me

 _He is my_ _ **strenght...**_

 _When I was falling in darkness...he held me so tight..._

White man ( whispers ) you take me out from _**my pain**_

 _He is my_ _ **medicine...**_

 _His one huggy have power to repair my wounds and hurts..._

White man ( whispers ) your huggy too works as the best **medicine** for me

 _He is my_ _ **antiseptic/healer...**_

 **DUNIYA VICHRE NAHIN PARWAH DILDAR NA VICHRE**

 **KISE DA YAAR NA VICHRE**

 _He pours his all love on me in such a way that it removes each and every remains of dark world..._

White man gently kisses the master's wet cheeks...

 _He is my_ _ **sponge...**_

 _Which soaks away my all pain...?_

White man whispers you **snatch** away all my pain...

 _He is my only_ _ **shoulder...**_

 _On which I can cry...open up my heart...show fears of mine...?_

 **NAGAN VANGOON DANG DIYAN RAATAN**

 **PAT JHAR LAG DIYAN NE BARSATAN**

 _White man whispers me too..._

 _He is the_ _ **sun**_ _of my life..._

 _He lits my life like a glowing sun...and take me away from darkness..._

White man whispers you give me **infinite reasons to smile**

 _He is my_ _ **Dumbo...My Bro**_

 _I do not share any blood relation with him but still he is my bro..._

 _ **"My only relation which gives me my all relations"**_

White man whispers you are **my Jan**

 _He cares for me like_ _ **mother...**_ _encourage me like_ _ **father...**_ _love me like_ _ **siblings...**_ _always stand beside me like_ _ **beastie...**_ _support me like_ _ **bro...**_ _fights with me like_ _ **cute child...**_ _did naughtiness like_ _ **naughty child...**_ _sometimes gets stubborn like_ _ **ziddi baccha...**_ _ahhhh how I forgets his_ _ **dare devil smile...**_ _I love the most...my_ _ **handsome hunk...My Dumbo...**_

 _ **My Chotu...**_ _( whispers )_

 **HANJUAN HAAR PAROWAN RAKHIYAN**

 **LOKI HASDE ROWAN AKHIYAN**

White man at verge of crying hugs the master tightly

 _Abhijeet Stand up and comes near the window...and open the curtains...with_

 _He is my_ _ **sunlight...**_

White man (naughtily ) you are my **tube light**

 _Sunlight merrily kiss the each and every inch of room..._

 _Master (fell down on his kness with ) :_ _ **I Miss You Boss Ki Jaan...I miss you soooooo much...**_

White man settles besides master with moist eyes...try to take him in a side hug...while patting master's head with : _**Shhhhhh...! ( crying ) roty ni hai...I miss you too infinite Dumbo ki Jaan...**_

 **GHAM AAWAN TE NAHEEN PARWAAH**

 **GHAMKHAWAAR NA VICHREE**

 _Master: I met him...like a miracle had happened...a small magical meeting having bulk of concern...care...and love..._

 _ **Tum yahan**_

 _ **Mana kia tha na mainy k koi mere pecchy ni aiga...**_

 _ **Apko kaisy chor sakta tha main Sir...**_

 _And then worst nightmare happens...i lost myself..._

 _ **Mjhy kuch yaad ni hai...**_

 _ **Kaun hoon main...**_

 _ **Baita main tumhaari maa**_

 _But he wont give up...he finds me once again...he explores me...gently fixing scattered pieces of my entity...and make me stand as_ _ **Snr insp Abhijeet**_

 _ **Welcome to CID Mumbai abhijeet...**_

 _That hesitation wrap around our friendship..._

 _ **Daya...zara yahan anaa...**_

 _ **Haan abhijeet...**_

 _ **Yaar daya wo...wo**_

 _ **We are on the first stage of our friendship...!**_

 _Master : He calls me Sir...( a light laugh escape from his mouth...still inside the embrace of white dress man ) I remember his expression when i tell him dont call me Sir...( his expressions wow )_

 _ **Abhijeet...tum theek ho...**_

 _The way he takes stand for me and then ends up with_ _ **Sir main resign kardunga...**_ _i felt my heart pinched badly...bht gussa aya tha mjhy daya py uss time...and i showed it also at the end by a taunt_ _ **hey daya resign karyga kia...**_ _and i felt sooth when he nodes in no..._

 _Master: then slowly as the bond between us grew stronger..._

 _ **Sir dissolves into abhijeet...Boss...Yaar...dost...bro...And finally Abhi...**_

 _ **Agar zarorat paray tu yaad kar laina dost ni bhai hun tumhara...**_

 _The journey is quite long...stuffed with dangers...and heart wrenching too..._

 **YAAR JINHAAN DE PAAON JUDAYI'YAAN**

 **RUL JAANDE NE VAANG SHUDAAYIAAN**

 _So many times my bear abused as Khooni...aur main kuch ni kar saka...( sadly )_

 _ **Ni daya...ab agar aik bhi ansoo gira na tumhari ankh sy...tu bht bura hojaiga...**_

 _White dress man : tumhain yaad hai abhi jb Acp Sir ny tumhain kaha tha aisy...mjhy bht gussa aya tha unpy...magar jb tumny samjhaya na tu iss emotional fool ko agaya samjh..._

 _ **Tum sb apni jaan bacha k agai...**_

 _ **Kaisy abhijeet...kaisy...tum daya ko chor aai wahan andar pani main...maut k mun main...**_

 _I take bullet on my chest to save him...I thought it's my last time..._

 _ **Abhijeeettttt...**_

 _ **Batain karty raho abhijeet...haan**_

 _But he held me tight...and his prayers take me back to my_ _ **chotu...**_

 _Once again he lost me...but he founds me again...but what it cost_ _ **my chotu life**_ _(a tear drop from his eyes)_

 _ **Sir ye abhijeet ni hai...**_

 _ **I mean ye hamara abhijeet ni hai...**_

White dress man saves the tear on his finger pore...and sucks it up...

 **RANJHE VARGEY ISHQ DE ROGI**

 **KAN PARWAH KE BAN GAYE JOGI**

 _Master : its heart throbbing...i skipped soooo many beats...experience a worst fear of my life...holding my chotu hands...calling his name...and finally grips loosened..._

 _ **Lassh nai hai ye dr...**_

 _ **Lassh ni hai...ye daya hai (crying)**_

 _ **Lashain wo hoti hain jo hum roz daikhty hain...kati hui...khoon sy sani hui...**_

 _But miracally God gives me my_ _ **Chotu**_ _back...he and white man smiles ear to ear..._

 _ **Snr inspector Daya reporting on duty Sir...**_

 _Once again we together on fire...welcome every danger...and enthuasticaly did our duty..._

 _ **Haan pata hai bht baray pehalwan ho...jbsy gayab ho pata hai hum py kia beeti...**_

 _So many times our hearts breaks...but we won't care...If you are with me...he smiles broadly..._

 _White dress man: removing his tears with Yes I am with you my jaan..._

 _Abhijeet : shruti k jaanay ki waja sy thora sad tha main tu mera bear bhi pareshan hogaya..._

 _ **Tum theek ho na abhijeet...**_

 _ **Haan yaar mjhy kia hona hai...**_

 _So many times our friendship goes through some worst periods...its hurts a lot...but at the end I found my buddy besides me...aur wo kia hai na jo yadain daard deti hon unhain bhoolna hee acha hota hai..._

 _White dress man: whispers...I am sorry My Jaan...bht dil dukhaya hai na tumhara...plz maaf kardo mjhy..._

 _ **Abhijeet kahin ye yadasht ka jana ye sb aik natak tu ni...**_

 _As he (white dress man ) is remembering past...more n more tears are rolling down from white dress man's eyes..._

 _ **Purbi achi larki hai Daya...**_

 _How his buddy says this...after hiding his pain...is giving intensified pangs to his heart..._

 _Abhijeet : aur phir inn sb sy guzar k hamari dosti...hamara vishwass aur mazboot...aur atoot hogaya...( smiles broadly )_

 _White dress man : says tearily as Haan sahi kaha abhi...( puts his head on abhijeet's shoulder )_

 _Abhijeet : so many times we tease each other..._

 _ **Yaar daya mjh sy na tumhari halat daikhi ni jarahi...piyaar main tumny phirsy dhoka khaya...( brust into laughter )**_

 _Crack jokes..._

 _ **Shaadi means jail i tell you...**_

 _White dress man: Smiles remembering those sweet moments...place a soft kiss on abhi's head..._

 _Abhijeet : so many times destiny takes our test..._

 _ **Daya yaar hath chor dai mera...**_

 _ **Tujhy ni chor sakta yaar...**_

 _White dress man: close his eyes in scare and pain..._

 _Abhijeet : daya k lia bht painful tha wo mera yun hath chora k jharny main girna..._

 _White dress man : hugs abhijeet possessively with wo manzar bht khaufnak tha abhi...bhulaye ni bhoolta...tumhain yaad hai...jb tum siya ko bachaty huy...( he choked )_

 _ **Sir ap boliya na issy...ye apki baat ni talay ga...**_

 _Abhijeet : ( lovingly ) mera bear bht strong hai magar ( smiles naughtily ) aik baar tu acp Sir ko bhi bht ziada tang kardia tha...k unhony tu gun hee nikal li thi..._

 _ **Wohi chaiya...haan baar baar chaiya...**_

 _White dress man: kia abhi tum bhi...smiles shyly..._

 _Abhijeet : bht badmash tha mera chotu...apni hero giri k chakar main hum sbko darata rehta tha...( angrily ) kabhi bomb laiky akele bhaag jata..._

 _ **Wapis ajaaa yaar**_

 _Tu kabhi dushmano ki golion ka nishana ban jata...moisture appears in his eyes..._

 _ **Khoon...( moist tone ) khoon bht nikal raha hai Sir...**_

 _Aik baar tu tang hee tur wali sahab ny...huhhh..._

 _ **Arrey aao huzoor aao...apky bina tu iss mehfil main rang hee ni tha...**_

 _Aur koi bhi chot bhaloo ko bari ni lagti..._

 _ **Sir choti si kharooch hai...aisi choti moti kharooch sy agar ghar baith gai tu cid ki duty kaisy nibhaingy...**_

 _Mjhy bht gussa aata tha uski iss harqat sy..._

 _ **Ni khoon tu bht beh gaya hai...aur iss khoon ki qeemat unn logon ko chukani parygi...**_

 _Abhijeet : kabhi serious hee ni hota apnay ap ko laiky mera chotu...na hee ussy apni koi parwa hoti hai...bus har waqt mazak sojhta rehta sahab ko..._

 _ **Kun tum log kia samjhy main gaya...**_

 _White dress man : kia yaar abhi kun class laga rahy meri...( grins badly )while tears roll down from his cheeks….._

 **LAKH VAARI JEH KARO DUA IK VAAR NA VICHRHE**

 **KISI DAA YAAR NA WICHRE….**

 _Abhijeet : aisy hee khaty methy...yaadon...ka safar hai...hamari dosti ka...God ko daya ki ziada zarorat thi...isilia ussy apnay pass bula lia...( crying ) jhatka laga tha...nuqsan bhi bht bara tha...magar phir uski yaadon ny hee mjhy sambhala...kabhi raaton ko uski meethi meethi baaton ki awaz ny mjhy lori sunai...tu kabhi din ko usky sapnon ny khary honay ki himmat di...wo kehty hain na time is the best healer ( smiles )...zakham purana hogaya...magar dard gaya ni...main daya ko bhoola ni...bus usky bina jeenay...aur...uski yaadon k sath jeenay ki adat daal li mainy...kun k mjhy pata hai wo gaya hee ni hai...mere sath hai...mere pass hai...mere zindagi k iss safar main mera_ _ **Hamsafar**_ _hai...!_

 **Girl : ( serious tone ) ye tu apky aur daya jee ki dosti ki kahani hai Master…..( deep silence ) magar Senior inspector abhijeet ki kahani ka kia…..**

 **Abhijeet : jerked badly…..cracks appears in his eyes….**

 **Girl : boliya na ( chewed ) Ex Senior Inspector Abhijeet…..killer of Senior Inspector Daya…..**

 _Abhijeet : takes too much time to react….but when he reacts he becomes violent….( starts throwing things )jao yahan sy….jao…chali jao….( shouting ) jaao…._

 _Girl : sighed sadly…..theek hai abhijeet jee….abhi tu main jaa rahi magar kal phir aungi main…..saachai jaanay….._

 _And she marched outside….._

 _ **Girl : ( on phone )Main nakam hogai…. Sir wo aj phir violent hogai….apna nam sun k….( sadly )jee theek hai Sir main koshish jari rakhungi….bye….**_

 _KISSE DAA YAAR NA WICHRE….._

 _KISSE DAA YAAR NA WICHRE…._


	2. KUCH RANG PIYAAR K AISE BHI

**PUSH 23 : thank you dear,hmm sahi kaha WHAT'S THIS ;) ( Sigh ) lets see agay kia hota hai….Awww dear don't be puzzled and as far as revealing of truth is concerned just wait n watch ;)**

 **MISTIC MORNING : dear yea tu mjhy bhi nai pata; k aya story interesting hogi ya boring MEOW…MEOW…MEOW ( don't worry ye mere ronay ka style hai ;) ) …THANK YOU for your precious review.**

 **SALMAZHV : Awww koi nai ap hajmola lai lo digest hojaiga ;) THANK YOU for your warm welcome dear.**

 **NUSRAT : Thank you dear for your precious review and warm welcome.**

 **PRIYA : Thank you dear.**

 **DIPS : THANK YOU dear for liking different portions of the chapter.**

 **MR : Awwww dear meow intelligent…heeeheee nice joke :P THANK YOU dear for liking the chapter so suspense,lets see ab kia hoga ;)**

 **LUV DUO ND PURVI : Awww don't be so shocked dear…BP bigar jaiga ;) THANK YOU for your warm welcome….hmm let's see agay kia hota hai ;)**

 _He is sitting in the darkest corner of the cell,holding a photo,while murmuring :_

" _**Aye Daya….! Sun na ?**_ _( MOIST TONE )_

 _ **Mainy tu tujhy mukti dilai na….tu yehi chahta tha na….tu khush hai na…?**_

 _ **Pr ye log samjhty hee ni,baar bolty hain mainy tujhy mara…**_

 _ **Ni,ni, Snr Inspector Abhijeet ny tujhy maar dala….**_ _( REFUSING TONE )_

 _ **Kia ye sach hai daya ?**_

 _ **Kaun hai wo Snr Inspector abhijeet….?**_

 _( MERRY VOICE )_ _ **Main tu tera abhi hoon na….."**_

…

… _ **.**_

…

Outside girl takes a sigh in extreme agony and inquired : kb sy hain ye aisy….

Thanedar : madam jee jb sy ap inhain chor k gai hain tb sy ye bus aisy hee hain….

Girl : kuch khaya inhony…..

Thanedar ( carelessly ) : apny man ka malik hai ye. jab jee kia kha lia,na kia tu ni khaya ( shrugging his shoulders )

Girl : acha ap darwaza kholiya mjhy andar jana hai…..

Thanedar : nodes in YES…( teasingly ) waisy apko insy itni hamdardi kun hai madam…..

Girl : ( angrily ) jitna kaha gaya hai utna hee karo…..aur behtar hoga k apny kaam sy kaam rakho….( marched in )

 _Inside, HELLO…! Hero. ( excitedly ) kia ho raha hai….( trying to see ) ohoo….apny bhai sy batain ho rahi hain….( cheerfully ) karo,karo..( sadly ) mainy disturb tu ni kia na tumhain….._

 _Abhijeet : turned and a small smile crept on his lips….._

 _Girl : ( excitedly ) tu kia batain hui ap dono main…_

 _Abhijeet ( crack tone ) : bus kuch sawalon k jawab puch raha tha main daya sy…._

 _Girl : phir jawab mila kia….( pushing his tears back )_

 _Abhijeet : ( sadly ) uhun,ni mila.( WHISPER ) Daya na abhi tk so ni kb uthy ..Tch kitna sota hai na ye larka…( tears roll down from his cheeks )_

 _Girl : acha choro Daya jaldi uth jaiga….ye batao tumny kuch khaya kun ni kal sy…._

 _Abhijeet : daya aya hee ni kal mere pass….naraz hai wo shayad….tumny itna kuch bol jo dia tha ussy…._

 _Girl : sighed sadly….aur jb tk daya apny abhi k pass ni ayga,abhi khana ni ._

 _Abhijeet : ( stubbornly ) right…._

 _Girl : acha kal hamari story adhoori reh gai thi na…._

 _Abhijeet : his face colour changes in a minute…._

 _Girl : ( diverting his mind ) apny bataya hee nai k daya jee star kaisy banay ( sadly ) wo apny abhi ko chor k itni dur kun gai…._

 _Abhijeet : ( excitedly ) tumny daya ko daikhna hai…._

 _Girl : nodes in yes….haan dikhao na mjhy apny chotu ko…_

 _Abhijeet : clutched the girl's hand and take her to the only small window present in the cell….( whisper ) jo tara iss waqt asmaan py sb sy ziada chamak raha hai na…wo mera dodo hai…._

 _Girl : strangely look at the sky….blackish blue canvas having tiny sparkles twinkling in the lap of pure shine…..same time a star is broken….._

 _Girl : ( excitedly ) abhi wo daikho toota hua tara…..pata hai iss taray ko daikh k jo mango wo milta hai….bas maan main sharaddha honi chaiya…._

 _Abhijeet : sacchi…_

 _Girl : mucchi…( close her eyes and prayed ) POV :_ _ **Bhagwan jo wada mainy ACP Pardyuman sy kia hai ussy pura karnay ki shakti dijia ga mjhy….wo apna aik baita kho chuky hain…ab unsy unka dursa baita mat cheeno plz…..unka baita unhain wapis kardo….Snr Inspector abhijeet ko hamary pass wapis lauta do..!**_

 _Abhijeet : ( follow her and prayed ) POV :_ _ **bhagwaan…mera chotu kahin kho gaya hai….wo mjh sy bht dur tara ban gaya hai…..mjhy bhi tara bana do plz…mjhy apnay chotu sy milado….please bhagwan…!**_

 _Girl : ( softly ) abhijeet….( wiping her own tears )_

 _Abhijeet (came back into the present with a jerk ) : said apko pata hai mainy kia manga bhagwan jee sy…._

 _Girl : abhijeet tumny job hi maanga hai na wo kisi ko ni bataty….bus apny tk rakhty hain…._

 _Abhijeet : you mean secret…._

 _Girl : nodes in yes….( softly ) story puri karain abhijeet…._

 _Abhijeet : nodes in yes….( starts )_

 **ANKH MAIN ANSOO JARY THY PAR SADA TUJH KO NA DI**

 **ISS TAWAQA PAR K SHAYAD TU PALAT KAR DAIKHTA**

 _Mera yaar..Mera chotu..Meri Jaan ( sighed sadly ) uss raat asmaan py chaand ni tha,raat kali thi…Main uska intezar kar raha tha…(_ _ **FLASHBACK**_ _)_

 _Abhijeet : strolling in the lounge,tension is clearly visible on his face. ( murmuring ) yaar ye Daya kahan reh gaya hai,phone bhi ni utha raha tu raha tha HQ sy direct ghar aunga ( look at the watch )it's striking 11:00 PM._

 _His continuous murmuring is stopped as the click hole voice echoed….._

 _Daya : entered into the house,looking sits on the sofa and rested his head on head rest._

 _PAANI..! A hand comes forward with a glass of water._

 _Daya : opened his tired eyes and said abhi yaar wo main._

 _Abhijeet : ( cutting daya ) main khana garam karta hoon,tb tak tum hat mun dhoky neechy table pr ajao._

 _Daya : ( sadly ) nodes in yes._

 _Few minutes later,daya joined abhi on dining table;who is setting plates side by side grumbling in low audible voice._

 _Daya : abhi…_

 _Abhijeet : ( pat his own head ) shit…! Paani ka jug tu laya hee ni main…( vanish inside kitchen )_

 _Daya : ( loudly ) main ja raha hoon.._

 _Abhijeet : his hands stops with a jerk ( angrily ) kahan ja rahy ho…( peeping outside ) ghar chor k..?_

 _Daya : ni rey abhi…mission py…._

 _Abhijeet : comes out from the kitchen…facing daya ( angrily ) kia kaha zara dobara sy bolna ( teasingly ) main ooncha sunta hoon._

 _Daya : ( bit loud ) main mission py jaraha hoon._

 _Abhijeet : ( angrily ) lagta hai bukhar sar py char gaya hai ( checking daya's forehead )_

 _Daya : ( looking into abhijeet's eyes ) grab abhi's hand with main sach main mission py jaraha hoon._

 _Abhijeet : ( jerked badly ) in a rash grab daya's arm.._

 _Daya : ( cried ) ahhh…abhi_

 _Abhijeet : ( pointing to his hand ) abhi bhi jana hai mission py._

 _Daya : ( carelessly ) choti si kharoch hai abhi…_

 _Abhijeet : ( rashly ) choti si kharoch ( teasingly ) I think jagya abhi tk pakra ni gaya hai…_

 _Daya : ( angrily ) tu tum kia chahty ho abhi k aik machar sy dar kar main apna itna important mission chor dun…_

 _Abhijeet : ( calmly ) main ye nai keh raha daya ( softly ) magar threats ko yun ignore karna bhi tu theek ni hai na,mission khatry main bhi tu par sakta hai jagya ny tum pr nazar rakhi hui ho tu._

 _Daya : ( denying ) nai jagya itna bewakoof nai hai k wo HQ py hath daly ga._

 _Abhijeet : ( scaredly ) magar tum py tu hath daly ga na wo daya..!_

 _Daya : ( coldly ) I think khana thanda horaha hai,hamain khana khana chaiya ( grab one chair and started eating )_

 _Abhijeet : ( grumbling ) too starts taking his dinner._

 _Daya : ( after some times ) mera hogaya hai,main apny kamry main ja raha hoon._

 _Abhijeet : ( softly ) daya fever ki tablet lai laina,bukhar abhi puri tarah utra nai hai ( teasingly ) kia pata subha tak utar jai._

 _Daya : turned and just smile in reply ( whisper ) GOOD NIGHT…!_

 _Abhijeet : good night ( smiles )_

 **MERI QISMAT KI LAKERAIN MERE HATHOON MAIN NA THI**

 **TERE MATHY PAR KOI MERA MUQADAR DAIKHTA**

…

…

…

 _In Abhijeet's room,he is talking to some one :_

" _magar Sir..jaggya abhi tk pakra ni gaya hai ( scaredly ) aik attempt wo pehle hee kar chuka hai ( worriedly ) ab mission py ( helplessly ) hum bhi ni hongy tu_

 _Sir : daikho abhijeet main tumhara dar khauf sb samjh raha iss mamlay mai,main bhi kuch ni kar HQ ka hai. Daya ki jitni fikar tumhy hai,utni mjhy bhi hai;aur waisy bhi daya apna defence karna janta hai ( rashly ) koi doodh peeta baccha thori hai wo ( softly ) raat bht hogai hai aram sy soa jao ( humbly ) khud bhi sukoon mai raho aur doosrun ko bhi rehny do._

 _Abhijeet : ( composed tone ) okay Sir…! Good night ( ends the call ) and throws the cell on bed in complete rash._

… _._

… _._

…

 _Abhijeet is about to enters into the daya's room; when a tease welcomes him :_

" _KARLI NAKAM KOSHISH "_

 _Abhijeet : a sweet smle crept on his ips ( relaxly jumped on daya's bed ) with haan karli._

 _Daya : phir..?_

 _Abhijeet : ( strectching his body ) phir ye k Sir ny mana kardia._

 _Daya : ( smilingly ) adds aur danta bhi ( seriously ) tumhain kia laga abhi k mainy mana ni kia hoga janay sy,try nai ki hogi orders rukwany ki._

 _Abhijeet : ( moist tone ) sacchi kahun tu tere mamlay main dimaag bilkul kaam ni karta,jb baat teri aati hai na tu main apny dil sy sochta hoon._

 _Daya : ( relaxly ) abhi tumhara dodo itna bhi kamzoor ni hai._

 _Abhijeet : ( seriously ) phir kb jana hai tujhy..?_

 _Daya : kal Subha, ( seriously ) aik baat kahun abhi puri karogy please_

 _Abhijeet : bolna daya, kun dara raha hai mjhy_

 _Daya : ni tum pehle wada karo_

 _Abhijeet : aisy kaisy wada kardu daya,tu pehle bol tu sahi ( scaredly ) agar main puri na kar saka teri khuwaish tu…_

 _Daya : ( confidentally ) mjhy pura vishwass hai k mera abhi meri khuwaish zaroor puri karyga…! Forward his hand wada..?_

 _Abhijeet : ( his heart is not willing ) but still he placed his hand on daya's hand ( whispers ) wada ( he feels his tongue is shivering )_

 _Daya : ( moist tone ) abhi agar kabhI tumhain meri zindagi aur maut main sy chunao karna ho_ _ **" TU TUM MERI MAUT CHUNA "**_

 _Abhijeet : ( came back to present with a shout ) DAYAAAA….!_

 **ZINDAGI PHELI HUI THI SHAM E HIJRAN KI TARAH**

 **KIS KO ITNA HOSLA THA KON JEE KAR DAIKHTA**

 _Girl : became worried seeing Abhi's body starts taking small jerks…._

 _Abhijeet : ( in complete jerking state ) daya maat ja mjhy chor k…mjhy wo wada ni karna tha…..DAYA…!_

 _Girl ( shouting ) doctor…doctor…! ( rubbing abhijeet's arms and legs ) abhijeet daikho kuch ni hua…..( seeing abhijeet is gasping for breath shout ) saans lo abhi ( trying to give him air from his mouth )_

 _Abhijeet : before loosing his conciousness completely ( mumbled ) mat jaa dayaa…!_

 _Doctor arrived at the same….._

 _Girl : Doctor ghosai please daikhiya inhain…..shock sy behosh hogai hain….._

 _Doctor : after checking abhi said inhain hospital shift karna hoga; call the ambulance,hurry up…!_

… _._

…

… _._

 _An old man taking sun bath while relaxly sitting on a chair,holding a photo frame._

 _Voice : pata tha mjhy, tum yahin milogy apny baitoon k pass ( cracked tone )_

 _Old man : arrey tum kab aaye yaar, ( shockingly ) pata hee nai chala._

 _Voice : main tu abhi aya,jb tum apny baitoon sy shikwa kar rahy thy ( whispering ) meri koi complaint tu ni ki na tumny unsy. ( wink )_

 _Old man : ( correcting ) mera aik hee baita hai salunkhey…!_

 _Salunkhey : ( rashly ) ab bus bhi karo pardyuman…( cracking ) aur kitna ( painfully ) ab ye nafrat ka jhoota mask utar phenko tum ( calmly ) tum achy sy janty ho k na tu tum khud sy aur na mjh sy jhoot bol sakty ho ( irritatedly ) ab bus bhi karo ye khud sy bhagna ka khel ( warning ) ni tu thak jaogy…!_

 _Pardyuman : ( turned to remove his tears ) said main sach main ussy nafrat karta hoon….khooni hai wo mere baity ka…_

 _Salunkhey : kissy dhoka dai rahy ho…khud ko ya mjhy….( complaining ) ye yaad rakho k iss sb sy wo jissy bhagwan ny apny pass bula liya hai na wo tadap raha hai ( crying ) tadap raha hai wo…!_

 _Pardyuman : ( rashly ) tu kia karun main…? Tu hee bata mjhy salunkhey…( tired tone )_

 _Salunkhey : ( determined tone ) ussy mukti dai do….( meaningful tone )_

 _Pardyuman : ( feels shiver in his whole body ) ye tu kia bol raha hai salunkhey ( shouting )_

 _Salunkhey : ( rashly ) kaanp gaya na dil tumhara…wo baap jisky hath apny baity ko maarty huy nai kaanpy aj wo hath kanp gai…kun..? ( teasingly ) aur phir tum kehty ho k tum ussy nafrat karty ho…( shouting ) jhoot bolty ho tum pardyuman….jhooty ho tum….( rashly ) ye kamra daikh rahy ho tum….pura uski yadon sy bhara hua hai…aik aik cheez sy uski yaad juri hai….( teasingly ) jb nafrat hee karty ho tum abhijeet sy ( chewed ) tu phir yahan atay hee kun ho…_

 _Pardyuman : try to speak something in his defence,but a call ringer distrub him and listening something from the other side ; he just manage to say haan main abhi ataa HOON…_


	3. CHUP KE CHUP KE RO LENA

**Extremely sorry for late update,Actually Meow ko na fever nay pakar lia tha aur phir cage main band kardia….MEOW…MEOW..MEOW…Thank You so much for your support,GD...Dips...Priya...luv duo and purvi...salmazhv...MR¡...luv duo nd crazy for abhirika...hina 148...mistic morning...abhi's sunshine... Masooma an sari...push 23...will reply to your reviews in next chapter.**

 ***Happy Ramadan Kareem* to all…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **### Chup Ke Chup Ke Ro Laina###**

1st Voice: I am shocked Mrs Pasha how careless you are?

2nd voice: (mouthed) I am sorry Dr Vinod. Is He alright?

Dr Vinod : Shocked laga hai unhain ( stressed ) major, thank God that there is no big damage had happened.

3th Voice: aur ye shock kaisy laga Abhijeet ko doctor..?

Doctor Vinod : ( eyeing Mrs Pasha ) ye ap insy puchain.

Mrs Pasha: (low tone) I am sorry Sir, main session karahi thi ; wo Snr Insp Daya k demise k baray main bata rahy thy, phir achanak unhain panic attack agaya ( head down )

Voice: (sadly) hmm (warning) next time be careful ( concernly ) how is he now ?

Mrs Pasha: he is not stable yet .

Doctor: yahin ghalti hui hai apsy Mrs Pashsa, hamain unko daya ki maut ka yaqeen nai dilana. (strong) Hamain Senior Inspector Abhijeet ki pehchaan karwani hai unko. Basically he never deny about daya's demise, but the phenomenon is that he belives Senior Inspector Abhijjeet and Abhi is two different personalities…Abhi wo jisny Daya ko mukti dilai hai and second one is Senior Inspector Abhijeet jinka intro humny unsy Senior Inspector Daya k khooni ki hesiat sy karaya hai…hamain unko ehsaas dilana hai k senior inspector Abhijeet ny khoon nai kia bulky aik puny kaam kia…( meaningfully ) kisi ko mara nai hai magar maray huy ko pal pal maut dainy sy bachaya hai…

4th Voice: (rashly) nai khoon kia hai usny (moist tone) mere bety ka…

Dr vinod (sighed) main janta hoon ye ap kun keh rahy hain Acp Pardyuman. Aik baap apny baity ki saansain nai cheen sakta ye possible hee nai hai…

Acp : trying to say something…

Doctor vinod : ( meaningfully ) aur agar kisi strong motive ki basis py cheen bhi ly tu phir saari zindagi uss gham k bojh main qaid hoky reh jata hai….

Mrs Pasha: (worriedly) stable kb tk hongy wo….?

Dr vinod : kal subha tk under observation rahaingy, phir hum unhain jail main shift kar daingy….

3rd voice : ab agay hamain kia karna hoga vinod….

Dr vinod : abhi sy senior inspector abhijeet ki pehchaan karwana aur ye confess karwana k senior inspector abhijeet ny khoon nai kia hai senior inspector daya ka….

5th voice ( confidently ) : aur unka ye aik bayan agar hamary hath agaya na tu adalat hamary haq main faisla dai daigi ( strongly )

3rd Voice : aur ye tum itna surely kaisy keh sakty ho KD….

KD : ( wink ) ab ye tu main apko adalat main bataunga doctor sahab ( seriously ) aglay hafty Senior Inspector Abhijeet k case ki pehli sunwai hai ( warningly ) Be prepared….

Mrs Pasha : Main apni puri koshish karungi unka statement record kar wanay ki….

KD ( seriously ) : Koshish nai result ki zarorat hai Mrs Pasha.

6th and 4th voice : ( at once) jitny chahy koshish karlo KD mere baity k khooni ko saza zaroor milay gi….

KD : ( smilingly ) arrey DCP sahab bara arsa hua apky darshan kia huy…( warmly ) kaisy hain ap…..( seriously ) zaroor milay gi Acp sahab apky baity k gunehgaar ko saza ( strongly ) aur iss karya mai, main apka pura pura saath dunga; magar kisi nirdosh ko iski saza nai jhelny dunga… ( meaningfully )

3rd voice : ( strongly ) aur mjhy pata hai k abhijeet ( stress ) ny khoon nai kia hai….

6th voice : ( rashly ) Dr Salunkhey ( pause ) ye CID ka mamla hai ( meaningfully ) behtar hoga k app apni tang na arain ismain.

3rd voice : ( angrily ) Aur forensic department CID sy kb alag hogaya ( chewed ) DCP Chitrole.

6th voice : alag nai hua hai phir bhi Senior Inspector Daya aik CID officer hain….aur tumhara koi relation nai hai iss case sy…( meaningfully )...ye case mainy aur pardyuman ny file kia hai….

3rd voice : ( moist tone ) daya mera bhi kuch hai ( chewed) Sir..!

6th voice : try to speak something….

4th voice : who is till now a silent spectator…hold DCP's hand...( meaningfully ) Sir..! nodes in NO by eyes….

Dr Salunkhey : left the place in hurry…..

Freddy and Rajat approaching Dr Salunkhey in hurry : ( speaks ) Sir…Abhijeet Sir…( stops as seeing the moisture in the laters eyes )

Dr Salunkhey : ( whispers ) theek hai wo ( egulfing the moisture ) shock ( pause ) shock laga hai…..( excuse me ) main ata hoon thori dair main….he rushed away….

4th voice ( rashly ) : mana kia tha na tum dono ko…phir kun aai ho tum log….( turned towards wall ) bhool ( pause ) bhool jao ussy….( closed his eyes ) koi nata nai hai ab ussy hamara….( strong ) Court bht jald mere baity k khooni ko saza suna daiga…..

Freddy : Sir ap ye ghalat kar rahy hain ( tearily ) bht ghalat ( strongly ) chalo rajat…..

Dr Vinod : mera round time hai mjhy jana hoga excuse me…..

Mrs Pasha : acha doctor mjhy bhi aglay session ki kuch tayari karni hai…main bhi chalti hoon….bye….

Dcp Sir pressed Acp's shoulder with Pardyuman…..

Acp : main ghalat kar raha hoon na Sir….( looking at vacuum )

Dcp : tum ziada soch rahy ho Pardyuman . Aik pita ki hesiat sy nai bulky aik Acp ki nazar sy daikho ( whisper ) phir kuch ghalat nai lagy ga tumhain….

Acp : ( looking at vacuum,speaks ) wohi tu kar raha hoon Sir….magar phir sukoon kun nai mila mere dil ko…..kun meri atmaa bechain hai….kun kuch ghalat karnay ka ehsaas mjhy har waqt gehry rehta hai…..kun mera zameer bojhal hai…

Dcp : ( hiding eyes ) hamain chalna hai Pardyuman, HQ k sath aj jo meeting hai usky lia late horaha hai hamain….

Acp : ( smile tauntingly ) jawab nai hai na Sir ( sighed sadly ) mjhy bhi jawab nai milay ( calmly ) chaliya Sir nai tu late hojaiga…..( teasingly ) guards hain yahan,apka mujrim nai bhagay ga…..

000000

 _He is sitting by the support of the pillows,holding a photo present in the room is checking his pulse rate and BP._

 _HE : ( softly ) sister mjhy leta dain plz aur ap jain yahan sy….( moist tone ) akele rehnay ka man hai…_

 _Nurse : nodes…ok Sir…_

 _ **OUTSIDE**_ _:_

 _Nurse : ( to guards ) safdhan rehna andar wo akele hain ( warning )_

 _Guards : nodes…._

 _ **INSIDE:**_

 _He is cuddling the photo near to his heart…..some tears roll down and absorb inside his hairs….he is crying silently….no one is there to listen those silent sobs….No One..!_

 _ **OUTSIDE :**_

 _Dr Vinod : Mrs Pasha be careful okay…._

 _Mrs Pasha : yes doctor,I am ? don't worry,ab jaon main andar._

 _Dr Vinod : sure ( smiles )_

 _Mrs Pasha enters while singing….._

 _ **JAB SEENA GHAM SE BJOJAL HO AUR YAAD KISSI KI ATTI HO,**_

 _ **TAB KAMRE MEIN BAND HO JANA AUR CHUP KE CHUP KE RO LAINA**_

 _She comes close to him and bend down to pick those precious pearls up…_

 _He with a jerk look at the new comer ( whisper ) ap yahan….trying to jerk her hands with jao yahan sy ( shouting ) mainy kaha na akela rehna hai mjhy ( tears roll down from his cheeks ) bilkul akela….tanha…!_

 _Mrs Pasha : smiles moistly and speaks :_

 _ **JAB ANKHEIN BHEG JAIN AUR YAAD MAIN KISI KI BAR AAIN**_

 _ **PHIR KHUD KO DHOKA MAT DENA AUR CHUP KE CHUP KE RO LENA**_

 _Abhijeet becomes still ( murmurs ) yaad…( look at the picture and then touches his wet eyes ) whispers haan yaad ( smiles moistly )_

 _Mrs Pasha : ( softly ) daya ko yaad kar rahy ho ( stressed ) abhijeet…!_

 _Abhijeet : did not payed any attention to that call ( close his eyes tighly ) while wetness slips over his cheeks like a stream….._

 _Nurse : enters into the room with maam wo inky chillany ki awaz ( looks at abhijeet ) who is lying while closing his eyes…looking like he is in deep slumber….( speaks ) ye tu shayad soa gai hain….main bad main aati hoon…._

 _Mrs Pasha : nodes….softly speaks…._

 _ **JAB PALKEIN KARAB SE MONDI HON AUR SAB SAMJHEIN TUM SOTE HO**_

 _Abhijeet : ( cutting her ) whispers….yaad hee nai chorti uski mera peecha…(painfully) ankhain…( pause and closes his eyes ) ankhain band karta hoon tu ( moistly ) uska muskurata hua chehra mere samny ajata hai….jaisy keh raha ho "_ _ **Abhi mera intezar karna..jald aunga laut k main "**_ _( opens his closed eyes and said ) aur jab main apni nkhain kholta hoon tu wo manzar hee nai hota…._

 _Mrs Pasha : whispers moistly…_

 _ **TAB MOUN PAR TAKEYA RAKH LENA AUR CHUP KE CHUP KE RO LENA**_

 _Abhijeet : ( moistly ) ye kaan jo har waqt uski awaz sunay k adi hain….aj usky aik lafz sunay ko tarasty hain….( painfully ) why..?_

 _Mrs Pasha : trying to say something but words stuck in her throat….she just managed to say " aj jitna rona hai na ro lo…..jitna cheekhna hai na cheekh lo….jitny sawal karnay hai na kar lo…..mjhy pata hai bht din hoye tum theek sy roye bhi nai ho ( meaningfully )_

 _Abhijeet : break down with kun…kun cheena gaya ussy mjh sy….( painfully ) hansta khelta gaya tha wo apnay pairon py….aur jab lauta tu mere kandhoon py…..khamosh….bilkul khamosh… ! kun…? ( crying )_

 _Mrs Pasha : ( painfully ) inn sawaloon k jawab tu mere pass bhi nai abhi ( paused ) jeet magar han tumhary gham main tumhara sath dai sakti hoon ( moistly ) tumhain tumhary gham sy bahir nikal laungi ( smiles ) itna tu main kar hee sakti hoon…_

 _Abhijeet : ( sobbing ) bht yaad ata hai wo…..( mumbled ) bht ziada….he is about to lose his concious….._

 _Mrs Pasha : pushed him back ( caringly ) acha bus bus bht hogaya rona dhona….chalo utho aur ye lo paani piyo ( forwarding glass water )_

 _Abhijeet : unwillingly nodes…..and takes few sips of water…._

 _Mrs Pasha : ( heard ) well known footsteps in the corridor ( whisper )_

 _ **YAH DUNIYA ZALIM DUNIYA HAI,YAH BAAT BUHAT PHELAY GI**_

 _ **TUM SAB K SAMNY CHUP REHNA AUR CHUP KE CHUP KE RO LENA**_

A loud thunder grab their attention….they look outside through the window….it's raining outside….! Everything is looking moist…..

 _Abhijeet : ( whispers ) ussy baarish bht pasand thi…._

 _Mrs Pasha ( seriously ) : Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko bhi baarish bht pasaand thi ( meaningfully ) aisy hee aik raat jab sawan aya tha ( look into abhi's eyes ) unhony senior inspector Daya ko mukti dilai thi…..wo knob band karky…..( softly )_

 _Abhijeet : jerked badly….( whisper ) but no words came out of his throat….._

 _Mrs Pasha : ( meaningfully ) yehi soch rahy hona mjhy kaisy pata abhi ( paused ) jeet….._

 _No reaction from abhi's side….he is still like a statue….._

 _Mrs Pasha : kun k main senior inspector Abhijeet sy milli hun…._

 _Abhijeet : look at her shockingly…._

 _Mrs Pasha : ( seriously ) tumhain milna hai unsy…._

 _Abhijeet : try to nodes in no…..jerking her away…._

 _Mrs Pasha : making his all efforts in vain…..makes abhi stand and take out the mirror from her purse..._

 _Abhijeet : trying to take out his hand from the strong grip of Mrs Pasha…_

 _Mrs Pasha : ( shout ) look into the mirror Abhijeet…!_

 _Abhijeet : look at her shockingly…..and then into the mirror….._

 _Mrs Pasha : loosened the grip….( speaks ) abhi milo insy ( pointing towards abhi's reflection ) ye hain SENIOR INSPETOR ABHIJEET…._

 _Abhijeet : takes two three steps back….nodes in no with nai….main nai…..ye nai…_

 _Mrs Pasha : opened the door with ajaiya Sir….( teasingly ) apka mujrim ready hai…._

 _Acp Pardyuman enters inside while signalling the guards…who enters and hand cuffed abhijeet….who is in dilemma….some negatives appears on his brain screen…_

 _ **A person…..cuffed hands….confronting…." mainy Senior Inspector Daya ka khoon kia hai "….down head….media…two oldie silhouette….**_

 _Abhijeet : ( shouts ) nai kia khoon mainy kisi ka….( moistly ) na daya ka….._

 _Everyone inside the room is froze on their place…..The person who is till now silent,after confronting his crime…..speaks today…..such violently and honestly….that no one is able to deny his statement…..!_

 _Mrs Pasha : smiles proudly ( a strange shine is present on her face )_

 _Outside cloud is still thundering….Now with more noise and thunder….!_

 _Dcp : recover from the shock ( ordered ) guards lai jao issy jail…..jhoot bol raha hai ye ( hatredly ) kabhi kehta hai khoon kia hai aur ab keh raha hai k khoon nai kia hai…( angrily ) isski konsi baat par yaqeen karain hum….lai jao issy….._

 _Abhijeet : looked at his cuffed hands…a silent tear roll down his cheeks…_

 _Guards grab him and takes him to the police van,waiting outside the hospital._

 _Mrs Pasha looks outside through window, where guards are taking the culprit to the van, staring at a man with down head, rain drops are falling on him, brushing his wet cheeks, guards are now settling abhijeet inside the van (whispers)_

 _ **JAB BAARISH CHEHRA DHO DALE, AUR ASHK BHI BONDEIN LAGTI HON**_

 _ **WHO LAMHA HARGIZ MAT KHONA AUR CHUP KE CHUP KE RO LENA…!**_


	4. DIL KI SUNO AB TUM

_Shubhangi's Abhi : Wow new reviewer:-) first of all a warm welcome dear… awweee dear Meow is sholly for making you….Now give me a big smile :-)thank you for liking the story….here is your update enjoy :-)_

 _Mystic Morning : aweee mystu don't cry nai tu meow bhi roi gi Meow….Meow…Meow….A tightest hug to you my dear friend :-) thank you so much for encouraging sweet Meow :-)_

 _Push 23 : awwwe dear Daya Sir ko wapis tu nai la sakti main :'( ab kia karain….Meow tu zor zor sy roigi ab ;-)Meow….Meow…Meow….thank you so much dear for supporting me :-) let's see whose wish is granted as it's up to Meow na ;-) Dear Daya Sir k ghost ko story chapters main lana for Abhi sir's consoling….it's not looking so real that's why I didn't penned it down….but first chapter ki demand thi islia usmain show kia mainy :-)_

 _Sajla : ahaaan another new friend :-) a warm welcome to you dear….Thank you so much for your precious words dear :-) means a lot to me :-) Thank you…._

 _Salmazhv : aweee dear friend thank you soo much for your encouraging words :-) don't worry sweet friend mystery will be revealed so soon ;-) just thora sa aur intezar :-) awweeee hajmola sy bhi digest ni hua phir tu gabar hai boss ;-) sooo many questions na :-) Meow khud bhi confuse hogai ;-) Meow….Meow..Meow_

 _Dips : thank you my dear guest reviewer for encouraging little Meow :-) aweee dear don't be sad ni tu meow bhi sad hojaigi ;-) Meow…Meow…Meow….thank you for liking the poetry :-) here is your update enjoy :-)_

 _Msooma ansari 93 : aweeee thank you dear for encouraging Mao….:-)_

 _Luv duo nd purvi : aweee dear don't feel bad….it's just the demand of the story….your questions will be answered so soon in the upcoming chapters….thank you so much for your precious words :-)_

 _Priya : thank you dear :-)_

 _GD : another new addition in Meow's friend group yaayyy….a warm welcome GD from Meow's side :-) dear 50 50 wala mamlaa hai 50% guess apky correct hain aur 50% wrong….let's see apky kon kon sy guess correct hoty ;-) thank you so much for liking the story and encouraging the little meow :-) Meow…Meow…Meow….but ye kia meow k ye nai dost kahan gayab hogai iss chapter main dikhy hee nai :'( ab meow kia kaly….Meow…Meow…Meow…_

 _Hina 481 : hmm ajeeb tu hai dear ;-) let's see agay kia hota hai….thank you for your precious words :-) but ap beech main gayab kahan hogai….Meow is waiting for you :-)_

 _Abhi's sunshine : aweeee thank you so much dear for encouraging sweet Meow :-) A tight hug to you my dear friend….but ye kia ap gayab kahan hogai :'( ab Meow apny dost ko kahan dhondhy :'( :'(_

 _MR: aweee shoo sholly meow ny apko rula dia na….ab daikho meow bhi roo rahi hai Meow…Meow….Meow :'( that's so sweet of you dear :-) thank you for encouraging Meow…but ye kia ap tu ruth k gayab hee hogai :'( :'( chalo jaldi sy wapis aao Meow is waiting :-)_

 _A big thank to all my silent and active reviewers….thank you so much for encouraging Meow :-)_

 _000000000_

 ** _A DAY BEFORE SENIOR INSPECTOR DAYA'S MURDER CASE HEARING…_**

He is seating on a chair,inside his lavishing office,moving pencil in his fingers in his signature style, fidgetting with his thoughts . Sunddenly he look up and said :

" Varun Senior Inspector Daya itny intellingent aur smart officer thy…( correcting )...CID k jana many officer….ho hee nai sakta k wo itni bari baat keh jain Senior Inspector Abhijeet sy…jaisa K Mrs Pasha ny hamain bataya hai...aur koi saboot na chorain iss baat ka….mjhy ismain kuch khatak raha hai….kuch tu hai jo hamari ankhon sy choot raha…..kuch tu aisa hai jo Abhijeet hamain bata nai raha hai "

Varun : haan Sir ( questioning ) main Mrs Pasha sy bolun k wo Abhijeet Sir sy puchny ki koshish karain….

KD : haan tu bol varun Mrs Pasha sy k wo baat karnay ki koshish karain Abhijeet sy…..

Varun : nodes and try to marched outside…

KD ( interrupted ) sun varun aik kaam kar uss raat jb Senior Inspector Daya ki maut hui…..uss din on duty jo doctor senior Inspector Daya ka treatment kar raha tha ussy zara aik baar phir baat kar…mil ussy...mjhy pakky sabot chaiya hain….

Varun : nodes and marched outside….

 _000000000_

 _" He is starring the silver white big circle present on the black canvas . Spending his time with his bestie,ahh lonliness . When the irony gate opened with noise . He hear the well known steps of sandal on his back . He turned and look at the tall fair women with long hairs;speaks : "_

 _He : ( teasingly ) kun aai ho ab yahan tum….mil tu gaya na tumhain….jiski tumhain talash thi…..( chewed ) Senior Inspector Daya k khooni ko dhondh tu lia hai tumny….phir kia lainy aai ho yahan ( almost shouting ) bolo ._

 _She : ( angrily ) begunnah ko saza honey sy bachany aai hoon main ( chewed ) daya ko usky abhi sy milany aai hon…._

 _He : ( chewed ) aur ye haq kisny dia tumhain…..( shouting ) chali jao yahan sy….._

 _She : kanoon ny dia mjhy ye haq….( moistly ) zindagian khatam hojati hain abhi…._

 _He : feeling the moisture in the laters voice, turned with tum ro rahi ho…_

 _She : daikho abhi ehsaas baki hai tum main….tum dard ko mehsoos kar sakty ho….( whisper ) tumharay andar ab bhi kahin na kahin jeene ki tamana hai abhi….tum jeena chahty ho….( mumbled ) urna chahty ho..!_

 _He : ( angrily ) aur kia karunga main jee kar…urr kar…( shouting ) haan…_

 _She : ( calmly ) unn ankhoon ko roshni dogy jinhoony bht saary sapny daikhy thy….un sapnon ko manzil dogy….jo uski zindagi main haqeeqat nai ban saky…..aur sb sy barh k ussy sukoon dogy…..( moistly ) zindagi chohti hoti hai abhi….hathoon sy reet ki tarah phisal jati hai ( grab his hands and take him to the window ) daikho iss chand ko abhi ye adha hai….ahista ahista ye apni umar puri karyga aur full moon ban kar ahista ahista ghat ghat kar mar jaiga ( crying ) magar kia iss chand k marnay sy hum chand ko kho daingy…..nai naa…har chand k marnay k bad aik naya full moon janam laita…..bilkul issi tarah tum bhi abhi wo chand ho….janay wala tu chala gaya magar tumharay hathon main apny khuwabon ki nazuk dor ko thama gaya….tumhary andar apni khusboo chor gaya…tumhain saans lainy hai usky lia….tumhain uski yadoon sy larna nai hai….magar uski yadoon ko apna dost bana na hai…..!_

 _He ( chewed ) tumhain wo sboot chaiya na islia keh rahi ho na ye sab….._

 _She : saboot tumhari begunaahi ka hai abhi….wo saboot tumharay Daya k khuwaabon ki zindagi ki nai naveed hai…._

 _He : ( lostly ) main tumhay bataunga wo saboot kahan hai….._

 _00000000_

She is standing infront of the **house**. A place which is no more than a Heaven before **His** demise . Echoing with the cherishing voices….life filled laughters, She still feels those sweet voices, locked inside these four walls . She clears her eyes which are start shedding tears automatically, feeling the soggy air that surrounds this once **HEAVENLY HOUSE** . Which's name plate is fully covered in dust,but still shining . She clears the dust and " DUO HOUSE " words are literally shinning pops out . She remembers…..

 ** _( Abhijeet: tum wahan jaogi na tu main door ki right side py hamara ghar ka name plate hoga….( sadly ) ab tu who dhool maatti sy at gaya hoga….( happily ) magar tum ussy saaf kardaina ( moistly ) mere daya ny bht armaano sy uss name plate ko wahan lagaya tha ( full of hopes ) tum karogi na…..)_**

She takes baby steps towards the entrance of the house,on her both sides grass beds cover the barren land and different types of potted plants decorated in the garden,gives natural beauty . She feels sad as seeing the plants are wither,due to no proper care and poor watering . She searches for any source of water,found a tape and watering can lying away . She waters all the plants in the garden while remembering :

 ** _( abhijeet : mere daya ko gardening ka bht shauq tha….har waqt koi na koi naya pauda hamaray garden main lagata hee rehta….main kehta k hamaray pass waqt hee kahan k inn sab paudon ki daikh bhal kar sakain tu kehta { FlashBack } Abhi main tu inn paudon ko zindagi islia daita hoon k ye phaalay phoolein aur hamain duain dein k hum hamesha sath rahain ( innocently ) tickling the flower petal kun bhai nanhy paudy dogy na hamain duain )_**

Her smiling voice echoed the premises ( whisper ) tum logon ko zindagi dainay wala tu khud zindagi har gaya,nanhy paudoon dua karna k iss ghar ka makeen jald ghar laut aai….She marched towards the entrance door,but it is locked . She looks here and there and found a flower pot . She takes out the key hidden inside the flower pot; remember :

 ** _( Abhijeet: ghar ki chabi ( lovingly ) Daya ki adat hai hamesha aik spare ki hamaray darwazy k samny jo flower pot hai usmain chupa k rakhta tha….kehta tha abhi agar kabhi ghar ki chabi na ho tu issy darwaza khol laina ( whisper sadly ) mere tu dil ki hee chabi kho gai….ab mera dil kaisy khulay ga )_**

She opens the door and enters inside . She feels; she enters inside the memory land not in a house . So many pics having different phases of DUO'S life….different shades of DUO'S memories fills the walls of this house . She scan the whole house . Infront of her five rooms are present and lounge in which she is standing . She ( mumbled ) daya jee ka room konsa hoga in main sy . She remembers :

 **( abhijeet : tum jab ghar main enter hogi na tu tumhari nazar sab sy pehle hum par pary gi ( lovingly ) Daya ny hamari picture darwazy k bilkul samny iss angle sy lagi thi k darwazy sy jo bhi enter hoga uski nazar uss photo pr hee parygi pehle….( moistly ) wo chahta tha k jb bhi wo ghar main enter ho sab sy pehle mjhy daikhy aur main ussy…( lovingly )...pata hai kitchen k barabar sy jo stairs upar ja rahi hain na…mere daya ka karma wahan hai….kun k uss kamray ki balcony sy backyard ka location bht acha nazar ataa hai….)**

She opens the window and cool air welcomes her . Infront of her a beautiful grassy backyard surrounded by mountains is visible . She ( whisper ) tum sahi kehty thy Abhijeet ye manzar waqai bht piyaara hai . She turned and looks for bed . She remembers :

 ** _( abhijeet : daya k bed ki right side py necchy aik hidden drawer hai….uss main aik CD hai….wohi hai meri begunaahi ka sabot )_**

0000000000000

 _He : closed his eyes and tears roll down his cheeks….._

 _She : ( whispers ) Abhijeet please apnay Daya k lia kal adalat main sach bol daina please….get up and marched towards door…._

 _Abhijeet : tum mjhy begunnah tu sabit kar dogi ( meaningfully ) duniya ki nazar main….magar main apni ngahoon main gir jaunga ( crying ) kun k mainy apny bhai ki sansaain cheeni hain…..( shouting ) main khooni hoon apnay bhai….._

 _She : samjh sakti hoon main apky dil par jo bojh hai usko ( meaningfully ) magar kal adalat main apka dil ka ye bojh bhi khatam hojaiga abhijeet…( mouthed ) bye and marched outside…_


	5. ZAKHAM DIL KE

_**GD :**_ _Okay dost :-) thank you_

 _ **DUO**_ _ **MRF**_ _: OML..! One of the best duo writer is here in my story section :-O OMG..! Am I dreaming..? pinch me sweetu please….aweeee Meow ki itni tareef….Meow tu sharma sharma k laal hogai :-* A Tighest and crushiest hug to you sweetu :-))))))) And a warm welcome in my story section :-) have a great time here :-)_

 _( chapter 4 ) aweeee sweetu I hope ziada garbar ni hui hogi apky tummy ;) Thank you shooooo much for liking the chappy :-)here is your chappy sweetu :-)_

 _( chapter 3 ) aweeee sweetuu innnaaaa achaaaaaa lagaaaaa chappyyyy :-)))) innni tareef sun sun k tu ab mere pait main garbar shuru hogai hai :P Yeahhhhh sweetuuu thoraaaaa hat k honaaa chaiyaaa na story….jabhi tu pataaaa chalygaaa naaaaaaa k meow ki story hai ;-))))) heeheeeee main DCP sar ko sudharny bhi nai dungi ;)) thank youuu shoooo muchhh for your sweet and cute words…._

 _( chapter 2 ) aweeeee sweet ab inni bhi achi writer nai hoon main :-))) daikhooo meow pehle hee laal laal tamatar horahi aur kinnaaaa laal laal kalogy mjhy :P log dar k bhaag jaingy laal Meow daikh k ;-))aweeeee shooooo sholly k meow ny apko rulaaa dia….chalo abhi k abhi ansooo saaf karo sweetu aul aik piyaari si smile do :-))))) thank youuu shooooo much for your precious words sweetu….._

 _( chapter 1 ) I am really obliged that you choose my stuff for reading after a quite long time :-)))It's a honour for meow :-)))) thank youuuu shoooo muchhh for liking the chapter this much and encouraging me by your words :-)))_

 _Always stay blessed and take care sweetuuu….._

 _ **PRIYA :**_ _THANK YOU DEAR :-))))_

 _ **RAPUNZEL 313 :**_ _ahhhh what a sweet name dear :-) thank you so much for encouraging Meow…._

 _ **DIPS :**_ _Hello sweetu :-) How are you ? awweeee dear don't felt sad please :-) chaloo aik smile do Meow ko bari wali :-))))) here is your update,enjoy :-) :-)_

 _ **MYSTIC MORNING :**_ _Mystu I hope your confusion will be cleared in the upcoming chapters :-) agar phir bhi apki confusions dur nai hui tu Meow last chapter main apki confusion dur kardygi :-) :-) Thank you so much for you precious words :-)_

 _ **SHUBHANGI'S ABHI :**_ _You like the chapter sweetu :-) thank youuu soooo much for encouraging sweet Meow...Love You :-*_

 _ **MR¡ :**_ _Hi sweetu :-) Kahaan gayab hogai thi bechhh main :-( Meow miss you shooo much :'( Ahhhhh you like chapter and feels its every line :-) its my pleasure sweetu... Thank you for encouraging sweet Meow :-)_

 _ **SARIYA :**_ _Aweeeee dear meow is shollyyyy for making you cry...Meow...Meow...Meow...chaloooo abhi bht ronaaaa dhonaaaa hogayaaa hai now give me a big smile :)))))))) aur daikhoo Meow ny jaldi update dai dia :-) Now Happy...Thank you :-)_

 _ **SALMAZ HV :**_ _sweetu I hope apky saary sawaloon k jawab up coming chapters main apko mil jain :-) Agar ni milay answers tu meow will answer your questions in last chapter :-) Thank you shoooo muchhh for your precious words...A tightest hug to you :-)_

 _ **Masooma Ansari :**_ _Aweeee sweetie you like the chapter :-) its my pleasure :-) thank you shoo much for encouraging sweet Meow:-)_

 _ **Push 23 :**_ _Thank you sweetuuu for encouraging sweet Meow :-) Ahaaann apky saary sawaloon k jawab up coming chapters main apko mil jaingy agar ni milay answers tu meow last chapter main dai daigi... Aur daya Sir ka ghost abhijeet Sir sy milnay aiga ya nai it's a secret ;)))))_

 _ **SGJ :**_ _Ahaannn my new friend :-) A warm welcome dear :-) Awwweee you like the description of house :) Thank you dost for encouraging sweet Meow :-) Love You :-*_

 _ **A Big Thank You To My All Silent And Active Friends :-) A tightest hug to you all :-) Take care :)**_

 _He stepped out of the police van . Glittering Sun and scorching heat waves welcomes him . He smiles;after how much time he sees the sun . Media persons surrounds him,police is pushing the crowd back . When he shambles a bit due to a big stone under his feets . Two police officers grab him rashly as He,with his cuffed hands cant be able to support himself . He thinks :_

 _ **( Main Abhijeet apni maa ki agosh main ankh kholnay wala….apni maa ki muhabbat ki chahon main paala barha…Abhi zindagi ko theek sy jana bhi na tha k zindagi ka itna bhayanak roop mera samny aya…..k jisny mjhsy meri hasti ko hee bhula dala…( whisper ) mita dala….aur phir niyaati ny meri maa hee cheen li mjhsy…)**_

A car comes to a halt in the court premises . CID Head stepped out of the car along with DIG and DCP . Agression is reflecting in their every moves . CID quallis stopped just behind the car and here they are; His Family i .e : The Cid Team .

 _He glance at them and thinks :_

 _ **( Main Abhijeet CID ko apna emaan manay wala….CID ko apna bhagwaan janay wala ( glance at the court ) na janay kitni dafa usi CID k hathon badnaam honey wala; ( smiles painfully ) Main Abhijeet )**_

 _He glance at the court building ( whispers ) mjhy apsy koi shikayat nai hai Sir….apny aik pita ka farz nibhaya aur mainy aik Bhai ka….Dono apni apni jaga theek hain….( smiles painfully ) magar wo kehty hain na dhoka wahan sy ataa hai jahan sy umeed na ho…..!_

 _00000000_

 **SIR…!**

He ( with a jerk said ) : haan ranjeet bolo kia hua….

Ranjeet : ACP Sir HQ ny orders dai dia hai….subha hoty hee jungle main maujood RSK gang k sabhi thikanoo py raid karni hai…

He : nodes with sab tayari mukamil hogai hai na…..

Ranjeet : Yes Sir…..

Voice : ( impatiently ) Sir iss jungle main hamari akhri raat hai aj….ap agay ka batain na kia hua….ap case kaisy jeety…..

He : hmm ( wiping off his wet eyes ) said agay suno…..

00000000

 _He opened his eyes and look at his surroundings . He is thinking all this while sitting in the waiting area of the court . Infront of him a little away,the whole CID team is sitting along with his 3 heads . He glance at the officer who is calling him…._

 _Police officer : chalo utho agla number hamara hai_

 _He : nodes and stands up…._

 _Voice : Shubh Prabhat sathioyoon…!_

 _Everyone turned their neck and found KD is standing along with Mrs Pasha and Dr Salunkhey at the waiting room's entrance . CID team with so much hopes look at KD while heads turned their necks back in extreme anger ._

 _He ( shockingly ) still looking at the entrance….._

 _Mrs Pasha smilingly comes forward and said " Abhijeet;KD is handling your case and Dr Salunkhey hired KD for you " ._

 _Dr Salunkhey : comes forward and spread his hand on Abhijeet's head with kaisa hai mera baita ( moistly ) bht din baat iss Abhijeet ko daikh raha hoon main,bht khushi ho raahi hai ( clearing his eyes ) mjhy pura vishwass hai baita aj tumhain insaaf zaroor milayga( patted his back ) ._

 _Abhijeet ( his eyes becomes wet ) as it is the first time that anyone from CID meets him,after daya's demise . ( in his whirlpool of emotions ) He forget to reply Dr Salunkhey ._

 _ **Voice : Case number 0005a k sabhi log haazir hoonnnn….!**_

 _KD : ( smilingly ) chalain bht batain hogai….ab hamain adalat ka aur samay barbaad ni karna chaiya ._

 _Dr Salunkhey : ( with moist eyes ) nodes and moves away….._

 _ **INSIDE COURT'S ROOM :**_

 _Judge : Adalat ki karwai shuru ki jai…._

 _Public Prosecuter : Your Honour ye case aina ki tarah saaf hai ( paused and loot at KD ) kun k Ex CID Senior Inspector Abhijeet ny khud apnay mun sy apnay gunnah ka aitraf kia hai…..( to Abhijeet ) apny khud police ko apna bayaan record karwaya tha ( teasingly ) kun karwaya tha na Mr Abhijeet…?_

 _Abhijeet : ( with down head ) jee…! ( low tone ) pr…_

 _Public Prosecutor : ( similingly cutting Abhijeet's words ) said Your Honour jaisa k apny khud suna ( briefing ) 25 May ki raat ko Ex CID Senior Inspector Abhijeet ny apny head k mana karnay k bawajood I.C.C.U main ghus k bari kroorata k sath Late Senior Inspector Daya k throat sy juri Ventillator tube ki knob band kardi ( teasingly ) jisky karan lungs ko oxygen nai mili aur Senior Inspector Daya ki mrityu hogai….( look at KD and mockingly said ) Kun Mr Pathak ap khamosh hain…._

 _KD : ( smilingly stand up with ) Your Owner Public Prosecutor ny bari hee sundarta k sath Senior Inspector Daya ki mityu ka naksha khencha hai parantu ab bhi kuch prashan hain mere man main jinko main Adalat k samny lana chahoon ga…..( look at Public Prosecutor and whisper ) Can i…?_

 _Public Prosecutor : with her hand signals him to go on with his questions….._

 _KD : ( smiling ) thank You….Your Honour sb sy pehle tu ye mahatvapoorn prashan k Late Senior Inspector Daya Hospital Kaisy Puhanchy…..aur is prashan ka uttar dainay k lia main Senior Inspector Daya k saathi CBI head Ritesh Pandey….jo uss raat Daya k sath mission py hui raid main unky sat maujood thy unko katehry main bulanay ki anumati chahta hoon…._

 _Judge : Anumati hai…_

 _( Ritesh stands up and comes in the witness box and takes Shapat while putting his hand on GITA as : main jo bolunga sach bolunnga aur sach k siwa kuch ni bolunga )_

 _KD : haan tu Ritesh jee nyaayamoorti ko bataiya k uss raat kia hua tha….Late Senior Inspector Daya ko itni jaan lewa chot lagi kaisy…._

 _Public Prosecutor : (angrily ) I object your honour….Late Senior Inspector Daya ko chot kaisy lagi iska adaalat sy koi samband nai hai….KD khamakhaan Adaalat ka samay barbaad kar rahy hain…._

 _KD : Your Honour samband hai iss baat ka kun k jab tk iss case ki parastitiyan hamaray samnay ni aaingi jb tk ye case hamari samajh nai aiga aur agar case hamari samjh nai aiga tu niyaala insaaf kaisy karygi….?_

 _Judge : ( to Ritesh ) ap apna kathan adaalat k samny rakhiya….._

 _Ritesh : Judge Sahab uss raat jb hamain orders milay tu humny turaant raid ka plan banaya…aur jungle main banay RSK gang ka godown py chapa mara..…Godown main ghusty hee hamari gundon k sath muth bheer hui….isi bech Daya aik gunday ko pakarnay k lia bahir bhagy….Jugde sahaab godown ko apnay under lainay k baad jb hum Daya ko dhondhty huy bahir aai tu aas pass ka pura area chan mara magar Daya jee nai milay.…Godown sy thora dur aik khai thi…..humny wahan jagya ko usky aadmion k sath daikha…hamari jaga k aadmion k sath bhi muth bheer hui….Jb humny jagaya ko arrest kia tu usny bataya Late Senior Inspector Daya khai sy neechy gir gai hain…._

 _KD : point to be noted Your Honour " Khai sy nechay gir gai thy "_

 _( Ritesh departed from the witness box )_

 _Judge : writes something on the paper lying infront of him…._

 _KD : Your Honour main Ritesh jee ki baat py thora aur roshni dalny k lia CID Head ACP Pardyuman ko katehry main bulanay ki anumati chahta hoon…._

 _Judge : anumati hai….._

 _( Acp Pardyuman stands up, comes inside the witness box and takes oath )_

 _KD : haan tu Pardyuman jee zara judge Sahab ko bataiya k ye Jagya Kon tha aur iska Late Senior Inspector Daya ki maut sy kia samband hai_

 _ACP : ( low tone ) Judge Sahab Daya k mission pr janay sy pehle Daya ko threats mil rahy thy….humny jb investigate kia tu pata chala k ye threats jagya ny bhaijy hain….aik baar usny daya py hamla bhi kia tha…..wo apny bhai ki maut ka badla laina chahta tha Late Senior Inspector Daya sy…..kun K Daya ny hee usky bhai ko phansi k phanday tk punchaya tha…6 logon k khoon k ilzam mai….._

 _KD : thank you Acp Sir ab ap jaa sakty hain…( to Judge ) Your Honour jaisa k apny suna Jagya Late Senior Daya khoon k piyaasy thy aur unsy apny bhai ki mrityu ka badla laina chahty thy ( meaningfully ) aur aisa kia bhi…._

 _Public Prosecutor : I object Your Honour KD garhy murday ukhar kar adaalat ka time waste kar rahy hain bus…._

 _Judge : objection over ruled ( to KD ) KD aap saabit karna kia chahty hain…saaf saaf bataiya.…aur muday ki baat kariya…._

 _KD : shama chahta hoon your honour adalat ka waqt barbaad karnay k lia bus 5 minute aur phir sach apky samny hoga…_

 _Judge : Nodes said lets proceed further…._

 _Public Prosecutor again sits on her chair,looking unhappy….._

 _KD : Your Honour main Inspector Dhavay ko katehry main bulanay ki anumati chahta hoon….._

 _Judge : anumati hai…_

 _( inspector Dhavay comes in the witness box and takes oath )_

 _KD : haan tu inspector Dhavay ap adaalat ko jagya k kathan k baray main bataiya…jo unhony Police waalon ko dia hai….._

 _Inspector Dhavay : Your Honour jab humnay jagya sy puch tack ki tu hamari acchi khasi khatir daari karnay pr usny apna mun khool hee dia…..( Paused ) k Inspector Daya Khud Khai main nai giray thy bulky jagya ny unhain dhakaa dia tha …._

 _Abhijeet : becomes dumb stuck on his place…._

 _( so many voices arose in the court room )_

 _Judge ( hitting wooden hammer on wooden platform ) Order…Order…Silence in the Court please…_

 _KD : Your Honour main jagya ko katehry main bulanay ki anumati chahta hoon…._

 _Judge : anumati hai…._

 _( Police Officers enters inside the court room holding jagya….and make him stand inside the witness box )_

 _KD : haan tu jagya jee jo kathan apny police ko dia zara nyaayamoorti ko phirsy dai di jia…._

 _Jagya : ( angrily ) haan mainy hee ( chewed ) uss Daya ko dhaka dia tha khai main ( laugh madly ) saalay ny mere bhai ko phansi par charhaya…main uss par nazar rakh raha tha…bus aik mauqa…aik mauqy ka intezar tha mjhy….aur uss din mudh bheer main wo mjhy mil gaya ( angrily ) magar bht hee teerhi kheer nikla wo…..saala itni onchai sy girny k bad bhi nai mara ( laugh madly ) magar isny mera kaam kardia ( pointing towards abhijeet ) isny Daya ka raam raam saty ( wink ) kardia ….apny hee dost ko maar dia ( laugh evily )_

 _Abhijeet : with blood red eyes ,angrily glared jagya but control his anger by clutching the witness box frame tightly….._

 _Public Prosecutor : I object your owner….Pathak Sahab iss sab sy kia saabit karna chahty hain k Late Senior Inspector Daya ki maut ke zumedaar Abhijeet nai bulky jagya hai…_

 _Judge : Objection over ruled…_

 _Public Prosecutor : thank you,Your Honour_

 _KD : ( smilingly ) kia baat hai Public Prosecutor Sahibaa ap tu bari jaldi samjh gai k main kia pramanit karny ki koshish kar raha hoon…._

 _Public Prosecutor : ( teasingly look at KD while saying ) Your Honour har hatya k peechy aik maqsaad hota ( smilingly ) Late Senior Inspector Daya ki hatya k peechy bhi aik mqsaad tha…..aur iss baat ko saabit karaingy mere aglay gawaah CID department k head DCP Chitrole…_

 _( DCP Chitrole comes in the witness box and takes oath )_

 _Public Prosecutor : DCP Chitrole Adaalat ko bataiya ga k abhi kuch din pehle CID k nai Acp k chunao k lia apny aik commision banai thi…._

 _DCP : Your Honour Pardyuman ki umar hogai ( look at Acp and wink ) uski retirement ka waqt qareeb araaha hai tu mainy aur DIG Sir ny mil kar nai ACP k chunao k lia aik commision banai thi…unhony officers ko parakhnay k lia kuch tests plan kia thy…..issi silsilay main Late Senior Inspector Daya ko training k lia pune jana tha…..Magar Abhijeet ki waja sy wo ni ja saka ( low tone )_

 _Public Prosecutor : aur ye training kis ceez ki thi DCP Sahab…_

 _DCP : fighting Skills ki testing ( FST ) k lia HQ ny apny behtreen officers ko uss training main bhejna k lia selection kia tha….Aur Selected list main Late Senior Inspector Daya ka nam bhi tha…_

 _Public Prosecutor : Your Honour ye rahi wo list ( submitted the list with ) ap khud daikh sakty hain…..( briefing ) Your Honour ACP banay ka junoon Ex CID Senior Abhijeet k sar par charh kar bolny laga tha aur unky raasty ka sabsy bara kaanta Late Senior Inspector Daya thy jinko unhony mauqa paaty hee apny raasty sy bari karoorta k sath hata dia…_

 _KD : ( clapping ) wah wah Prosecutor Sahibaa kia motive paiesh kia hai late Senior Inspector Daya k khoon ka…..magar wo kehty hai na jo dikhta hai wo hota nai hai aur jo hota hai wo dikhta nai hai ( wink ) main adaalat k samny unn cheezon par sy parda uthna chahta hoon jo ab tak parday k peechy chupi hain ( meaningfully )Your Honour agar apki anumati ho tu main DCP Sahab sy kuch parashan puchna chahta hoon….._

 _Judge : anumati hai…_

 _Public Prosecutor sits on her chair looking satisfied…_

 _KD ( to DCP ) : haan tu DCP Sahab Adaalat ko bataiya ga k CID department k kisi bhi officer ki application py ACP Pardyuman k signature zaroori hoty hain ( asking ) hoty hai na…._

 _DCP : Haan hoty hain…( briefing ) Pardyuman k sign k bagair koi bhi bhi application CID Mumbai k department ki mere pass forward ni hoti low tone…._

 _KD ( smilingly ) thank you DCP Sahab ab ap ja sakty hain….( to judge ) Your Honour isi baat par roshni dalny k lia main ACP Pardyuman ko katehry main bulanay ki anumati chahta hoon…_

 _Judge : anumaati hai…._

 _( ACP Pardyuman comes in the witess box )_

 _KD ( picks up one paper from the table and holding it infront of ACP Sir said ) Acp Sahab iss paper par jo astakhshar hain kia wo apky hain…_

 _Acp : haan ye mere hee sign hain…._

 _KD : Kuch yaad ataa hai apko iss letter k baray main Sir…( smilingly )….arrey yaad kun nai hoga….CID waloon ka dimaag jo hai…_

 _Acp : haan ye letter wohi hai jismain Daya ny ( FST ) ki training main janay sy mana kia tha….._

 _KD : iss hand writing ko pechanty hain ap Sir…._

 _ACP : bht achy sy…ye Daya ki hand Writing hai…._

 _KD : Your Honour wrinting Late Senior Inspector Daya ki hai….iska matlab hai k Daya ny khud FST main janay sy mana kia tha….aur jiski permission ACP Sir ny khud di….iss application py apnay astakhshar karky….._

 _Public Prosecutor : Objection My Lord…..Application py ACP Sir k signature honay sy ye saabit nai hojata k ye latter Daya ny apni marzi sy likha hai ( looking at Abhijeet ) kia pata kisi k dabao main akay Daya ny ye letter likha ho….._

 _KD ( smilingly ) Good question Prosecutor Sahibaa….( to ACP Sir ) nyaayamoorti ko bataitya k iss application k likhny k peechy kia waja thi….._

 _ACP ( low tone ) Daya ko dhamkiyaan mil rahi thi…..hum ( correcting ) main aur Abhijeet nai chahty thy k usky sath kuch bura ho aur department apna aik jaanbaaz sipahee kho dai islia precautionary measures k taur pr humny ussy training attend karnay sy roka tha aur Abhijeet ny ussy emotional Blackmail karky wo application likh wai thi….._

 _Public Prosecutor ( attacking ) Your Honour point to be noted " emotional Black mail ( stressing ) karky Ex CID Senior Inspector Abhijeet ny Daya sy ye application likh wai thi…..._

 _KD ( smilingly ) Public Prosecutor Sahibaa agar apki ijazaat ho tu main kuch bolun…._

 _Public Prosecutor : ( smilingly ) go on Mr Pathak…._

 _KD ( to Abhijeet ) Mr Abhijeet tu aap adalat ko bataiya k ACP Pardyuman ny jo kaha ap ussy sehmat hain kia…._

 _Abhijeet : ( low tone ) jee ( briefing ) Daya ny mere hee kehny py likhi thi wo application…_

 _Public Prosecutor ( correcting ) Emotional Blackmail py Mr Abhijeet…._

 _ **Taan…Taan….Taan….Taan**_

 _KD : try to say something….but the clock voice grabs his attention….._

 **The court is adjurnt for a day….!** Voice echoed in his ears . He looks up,so many stars are shining on his head . He looks at his surroundings,the whole jungle is in deep slumber . He cleared his throat with :

He : chalo sab log utho aur apnay apnay camp main jao…..raat bht hogai hai….Kal ka ugnay wala sooraj hamaray lia bari chunatian lanay wala hai…

Everyone nodes and disperssed;But one boy is still sitting on a stone,lostly looking at the fire .

He sits beside him and whisper : " ghalat jagah dhoodh rahy ho issy….wo iss agni main nai milayga tumhain ( pointing upward ) wahan upar asmaan main talaash karo ussy….( patting his back ) chalo utho ab,looking at the kalaash in his hands ( whispers ) kal wapis laut k issy ganga main bahana bhi tu hai….jab hee tu tumharay _**dost**_ ki atmaa ko shaanti milaygi…!


	6. JEETE HAIN CHAL

**SHUBHANGI'S ABHI :** Thanks you sweetu guriya for liking the chapter especially starting….yeah Meow k bhi fingers cross hain ;-)Hope so KD sir haar baar ki tarah iss baar bhi case jeet jainn :-)) Always Stay blessed guriya and loves you a lot,Take Care..!

 **DUO MRF :** Ahhhh sweetu apky ye long long feed back isss story ki jaan hain…Apki detailed FB parh k bht khushi hoti hai sacchi sweetu :-)) aur mera dheeron dheer khoon bhi barh jata hai ;-)) THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR SWEET AND CONTRUCTIVE WORDS SWEETU :-)))) Aweeee sacchi Meow ka new name :-* WOW..! sweetu jab sy apnay mjhy nayi name ka bataya hai soch soch k mere pait main dard hogaya hai :P Meow sy na ziada intezar nai hota…calo ab jaldi sy batad ( puppy eyes ) Meow sy aur sabar ni horaha ;-))) So sorry apki tummy ko tang kardi mainy ;-))) But see mainy apko ziada wait nai karaya aur New update dai dia :-*Aweeee koi nai apki DCP Sir ko tapkanay ki khuwaish bhi jald hee puri hojaigi ;-))))Ahawwwww sweetu apko saaray colour pasand hain tu kia Meow ko saaray rang k apnay furrr dye karana paray gain :O phir tu mere ghar walay mjhy pehchany gy hee nai ;-))) Phir Meow kahan jaiygi ;-)) Meow…Meow…Meow…..:'((( Aweeee meow ki phirrrrr innniii saaariiii tareeef :-)))) daikho sweetu meow tu sharma sharma k tamatar ban gai hai ;-)))) Yeah bht saari cheezain chal rahi hain story main aik sath but they are all will figure out soon :-))) ziada wait nai karaungi apko….dont worry ;-)))Yeah I really tried to portray pathak Sir in his own usual avatar but as you know I am not good at Hindi….but still I am glad that you like my portrayal :-))))Tons of thank you to you sweetuuuu :-))) for encouraging me by your sweet words :-))Story itnni acchi nai hai jitna ap uski tareef karti hain….:-))))Okay deal bosss main iss jaagya ko ulta tang k hee phansi dungi ;-)))) haaaahaaaaaaaa

A BIG…BIG…BIG thank you sweetuuu for your love and care…its means a lot to me :-)))))) Hamesha khushiya rahiyaa….Shaad aur Abaad rahiya…..hansty muskuraty rahiya….Aur Meow ko aisy hee khush karty rahiya ;-))))

A tightest and crushiest hug to you sweetuuu…..Lovessss youuuuu a lotttttt…..take care…!1

 **PUSH 23 :** Aweeee gussa kum sweetu darlo :-))) Public Prosecutor py bht gussa aya na apko sweetu :-( chalooo ap Meow ka tightest and cushiest hug lai lo :-))) Ab tu gussa nai hai sweetu :-* Haaahaaa Thank God mainy Public Prosecutor ko baccha lia nai tu ap jail chali jati ;-))) aur phir main ACP Sir k lia dusra lawyer kahan sy lati :P Love You sweetu darling…..Take care…!

 **SALMAZ HV :** Zor ka jhatka Meow ahista ahista dai rahi ;-))) Sweetu even this chapter contains boomb ;-))) haaahaaaa…be careful :P Abhijeet Sir jo karty usky peachy aik strong motive hota hai :-) after all CID k sharp shine jo tehry ;-) let's see wo motive kia hai ;-)) Meow too hopes for best :P fingers crossed ;-) let's see who win the case ACP Sir or Abhijeet Sir :-) muqabla sakht hai boss ;-)) Love You sweetu and a Tightest and crunchiest hug to you ;-))

 **MR :** Aweeee SWEETU Meow k pass na 3G speed nai hai :P Islia shock dose ahista ahista dai rahi ;-))) agar saaray shocks aik sath dai dungi tu heart attack hee na ajai kisi reader ko :-)) Islia dehan rakhna parta hai :P Take Care sweetu and keeps smiling nonstop ;-))

 **SARIYA :** Aweeee koi ni chalo ab ap neechy ajao ;-)) daikhooo Meow ny next chapter post kardia hai :-))) I hope apko ziada dair hawa main nai rehna para hoga ;-)) Theek tu ho na ap…neck aur back theek hai na apki sweetu ;-))) Thanks for the smile sweetu :-))) Love you and a tight hug for you :-*

 **MASOOMA ANSARI :** Thank you sweetu….i hope ap ziada emotional nai hui hongi….Always stay blessed :-))) Take care :-*

 **RAPUNZEL :** Thank you dear…take care sweetu :-*

 **SGJ :** Aweee sweetu suspense nai hoga tu story ki TRP kaisy barhy gi ;-)))see, Meow ny update jaldi dai dia :-))) Enjoy the chapter :-)) Happy reading and take care sweetu :-)))

 **PRIYA :** Thank you sweetu :-* here is your update :-)) Enjoy…!

 **000000000000000000000**

" _Mere teen bolty hee sb aik sath,aik hee waqt mai raid karaingy ( warning ) koi bhi akele nai jaiga field chor k…sab 2-2 k pairs main jaingy…aur apnay satellite phones on rakhna ( stressed ) understand…..! ( everyone one nodes in Yes ) Myur…Ranjeet…Abhay tum west exit point sy andar jaogy….Amit…Aryaan…Akash tum south sy covery do gy…..East par Sourab…Daniyal…aur Fahad tumhari nazar hogi aur North mai ( paused ) Main….Naresh aur_ _ **Dayanand**_ _jaingy…All Cleared ( stressed ) I repeat : All Clear…!_

 _Every one ( determined ) : Yes Sir….! "_

 _000000000_

 _ **Court 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Day :**_

KD : Your Honour kal adalat ka samay samaapt hogaya aur hamari baat adhuri reh gai thi…..parantu ab bhi kuch parashan aisy hain jinky uttar adalat k samnay main lana chahta hoon….

Public Prosecutor : Objection My Lord..! Mr Pathak adaalat ka besh qeemti waqt barbaad kar rahy hain…..jab k ye baat saabit ho chuki hai k Ex Senior Inspector Abhijeet k pass aik motive tha late Senior Inspector Daya ka khoon karnay ka,jisky chalty unhony CID k aik jaanbaaz aur bahadur siphaee ki jaan lai li…

KD : ( smilingly ) Kia baat hai prosecutor sahiba ( teasingly ) apko tu lehkak hona chaiya ( shockingly ) ap yahan kia karahi hain…..

Public Prosecutor ( mockingly ) thank you KD…

Judge : Miss Radha…! Defence ko apni baat kehny tu dijia….

( Public Prosecutor angrily sits on his chair )

KD : ( winningly look at Public Prosecutor ) said Thank You…Your Honour….( briefing ) Your Honour issy pehle k main Late Senior Inspector Daya k Doctor,jinhony Daya ka treatment kia,Unhain yaha witness box main bulaon…( humbly ) main chata hoon k adaalat aik baar phir Ex CID Senior Inspector Abhijeet ka kathan sunay….

Judge : Ijjazat hai…

 **OM TRYAMBAKAM YAJAMAHE**

 **SUGANDHIM PUSHTIVARDHANAM**

 **URVARUKMIVA BANDHANAN**

 **MRITYOR MUKSHIYA MAAMRITAT**

Abhijeet : ( upright his down head and glance at the fatherly figure sitting at his left side ) His lips curled up and speaks : " Mainy Daya ka khoon nai kia hai "

( So many voice arose in the court room .DCP Sir stand from his seat and shouts : " Jhoot bol raha hai ye Your Honour…

Judge : Order…Order…

ACP and Dr Salunkhey ( at once ) Abhi hee tu sach bola hai usny….( they both look at each other and then turned their necks in opposite direction )

ACP pull down DCP,who while grumbling sits on his Chair

Judge : Silence in the Court please…. )

000000000000

 _He ( shouts ) : 1….2…3 ( stressing ) ATTACK…!_

 _The whole troops enters inside the warehouse while shelling massively . The other side,competitors are also strong,but not enough to stand against their determined thoughts . One bullet pierced inside head's arm ( ahhh,he cried ) and falls down . This grabs everyone's attention ._

 _ **KEHTA YEH PAL**_

 _ **KHUD SE NIKAL**_

 _He ( breathing heavily ) : Nai…Nai….tum log apna maqsaad nai khona…ye mat bholo k inki waja sy tumny apna aik saathi khoya hai ( whsper ) aur mainy apna bhai…. ( stands up after 2-3 tries )Agay barho ( shouting ) aur daikho do inhain apni taqaat….( Everyone and he starts again firing but with more determined thoughts )_

 _0000000000000_

Public Prosecutor : ( angrily ) Your Honour ye admi pal main tola aur pal main masha ki bharpoor udaaharan hai…..( teasingly smiles ) magar wo kehty hain na haathi k dant dikhane k aur ,aur khane k aur…..

KD : ( smilingly whisper ) Public Prosecutor sahibha kun khamaakhan apna BP barha rahi ( To Judge ) Your Honour mere pass kuch aisy saboot hain jo ye saabit kardaingy k Mr Abhijeet jo bol rahy wo sach hai….

Public Prosecutor : I ObjectYour Honour ( angrily ) My Lord jo shaks police ko kuch aur bayaan daita hai aur adaalat main apnay hee bayaan sy phir jata hai uski baat ka bharoosa kaisy kia ja sakta hai….KD aisy jhooty shaks ki baat man k kia saabit karna chahty hain….( teasingly ) ye tu hawa main teer chalany jaisa hoga….

Judge : Ye adaalat defence ko apni baat kehny ki ijazaat daity hai….

Public Prosecutor sits on her seat looking unhappy….

KD : ( smilingly ) Thank You…Your Honour….Meri adaalat sy nivedan hai k wo manovigyaanee Mrs Pasha ko katehry main anay ki anumati dain….

Judge : anumati hai….

( Mrs Pasha comes in the witness box and takes oath… )

KD : haan tu Mrs Pasha ap zara niyaaymroorti ko apna parichay dai dijia please….

Mrs Pasha : Judge Sahaab main Mr Abhijeet ki psychologist hoon….

KD : aur Mr Abhijeet ko Psyco therapy ki avashyakta kun thi doctor sahibaa…..

Mrs Pasha : ( low tone ) Judge Sahab;Mr Abhijeet ny jab ventilator ki knob band ki tu uss waqt wo shaded zehni dabao ka shikar thy…..uhain laga k unhony apnay bhai ko maar dala….wo apnay bhai k khooni hain….jab k aisa kuch bhi nai tha…jisky chalty unhony police ko wo bayaan dia….aur phir jail ka mahool…apno sy doori…bhai ko kohny ka gham….un par dhyaan na dainy ki waja sy unki zehni istaati bigarti chali gai…magar wo pagal nai huy thy….unhain bus aik roshni…aik hath ki zaroraat thi…..Islia Doctor Viren K kehnay py mainy unka ilaaj kia…..

A silent tear drops from abhijeet's eyes,unfocused by everyone…..!

KD : Your Honour Mr Pasha k kathan sy ye siddh hota hai k Mr Abhijeet ny jo kathan police ko dia wo mehaaz apni zehni istiti k chalty dia tha….aur ye k Mr Abhijeet sach bol rahy hain….

Public Prosecutor : I Object Your Honour….Issay ye saabit nai hota k Mr Abhijeet nirdosh hain….

Judge : Objection over ruled….

Public Prosecutor : ( teasingly look at KD ) said Your Honour jis raat Late Seior Inspector Daya ki hatya hui….koi tha jisny khud apni ankhoon sy wo manzar daikha tha…..( smilingly ) Your Honour main bulana chahongi iss case k chashmadeed gawah ACP Pardyuman ko….

Judge : Ijjazat hai….

000000000000000

 _He look at the goon who is trying to escape,he ran behind him . Dayanand look at him and seeing him running outside all alone,he gives a tight punch to the goon,whom he is fighting and ran behind him ._

 _He ( shouting ) Ruk jao…nai tu goli maar dunga…._

 _Goon : does not stop but keeps running…._

 _He : ( fires ) and ran towards the goon…_

 _Goon : bullet hit him in his leg and he falls down . He grabs the stone lying nearby and throw it towards the running silhouette….._

 _The stone hit him near his forehead . Blood ran down from his head like a stream and he falls down badly while injuring his knee too . He is trying to stand up and follow the goon, when a hand comes and grabs his hand,making him stand straight ._

 _ **JEETE HAIN CHAL**_

 _ **JEETE HAIN CHAL**_

 _Voice : Ap theek hain Sir ( scolding ) kia Sir ap hee ny orders dia aur khud hee follow ni kia….( pouts )_

 _He :( he smiles as he find a glimpse of his heart ) I am fine Dayanand…chalo uss gunday ko pakarna hai hamain…._

000000000000

( ACP Sir comes inside the witness box and takes oath )

(Public Prosecutor ) : ACP sahab ap adaalat ko bataiyaaa k uss raat kia hua tha ( stressing ) kia daikha tha apny…..

ACP : ( low tone ) Daya ki mrityu sy kuch seconds pehle main I.C.C.U gaya tha….lekin jaisy hee darwaza khola mera dil kaanp gaya ( he closes his eyes )

Public Prosecutor : ( pressurizing ACP ) boliya Sir aisa kia daikha apny jo apka dil kaanp gaya tha….adaalat ko apki khamoshi nai apka jawaab chaiya hai….

KD : ( adds oil in fire ) ACP sahab apka baita insaaf mang raha hai daikhiya….

ACP : ( looks at Abhijeet and whispers ) Mainay daikha k abhijeet k hath main aik tube hai aur Daya ( moistly ) wo bed py bilkul stabdh para hai….

Public Prosecutor : Your Honour jaisa k apnay suna kitni karoorta k sath Mr Abhijeet ny Late Senior Inspector Daya ki hatya ki…( angrily )...aisy insaan ko tu phansi ki saza sunany main zara dair ni karni chaiya…

KD : I object Your Honour….

Judge : KD tumhay apnay defence main kuch kehna hai….

KD : ( nodes in yes ) and said Your Honour ab bhi aik parashan aisa hai jo tamaam uljhi hui ghutiyoon ko suljha daiga….Your Honour jis doctor ny Late Senior Inspector Daya ki demise sy pehle unka ilaaj kia tha main unhain katehry main bulanay ki anumati chahta hoon…..

Judge : anumati hai….

( one man wearing a white coat stands up from his seat and comes inside the witness box )

KD : haan tu doctor sahab adaalat ko daya ki health k baray main bataiya….jab unhain accident k baad hospital laya gaya tu unka medical status kia tha….

Doctor ( after oath ) : judge sahaab jab daya ko hospital laya gayaa tu unky sar py chot lagi thi…jis sy kaafi khoon beh raha tha…pulse bht slow thi….bilkul na honay k barabar…..On duty doctor ny turaant neurology department main concern kia…Aur hum Mr Daya ko OT lai gai….

 _ **FLASH BACK :**_

 _( INSIDE OT )_

 _Sweat bead appears on the surgeon's forehead….nurse wipes them quickly…._

 _Surgeon : sccisor quickly…_

 _Nurse gives the required surgical instrument's quickly…_

 _Neuro Surgeon starts cutting the flesh and bones of cranium….._

 _( AFTER HALF HOUR )_

 _Neuro Surgeon : Ohhh My God…._

 _Pulmonologist ( exclaimed ) Come on Doctor khurrana we are losing him….Patient k lungs respond nai kar rahay hain…._

 _Cardiologist : Patient ki heart beats kum horahi hai…doctor we need to do something…._

 _Doctor Khurrana : ( worriedly ) patient ka brain respond ni kar raha….jab k mainy clots release kar dia hain bht saray…._

 _Anesthesiologist : What..?_

 _Pulmonologist….Cardiologist…( worriedly ) Doctor think quickly….saansain kum ho rahi hain patient ki…_

 _Doctor Khurrana : Shift the patient on ventilator…Come on…Nurse hurry up arrange the the ventilator…._

 _Pulmonologist and Cardiologist : What Ventilator…? Tumhain pata hai tum kia keh rahy….( warningly )_

 _Doctor Khurrana : ( angrily ) I said shift the patient on ventilator…._

 _Nurse : doctor ventilator ready hai…._

 _And they shifted him on ventilator….._

 _Pulmonologist : tumny jo faisla lia hai na khurrana….I hope theek ho ( meaningfully )_

 _Doctor Khurrana ( checking machines said ) han janta hoon mainy kia,kia hai magar.…abhi sirf shak hai mjhy….kia pata aisa na ho…( calmly ) abhi mjhy sirf itna pata hai k hum issay marnay k lia nai chor sakty hain…._

 _ **FLASH BACK ENDS :**_

Doctor Khurrana : Your Honour phir humny jab EEG….Apnea test…Nuclear brain scan etc ye saaray test kia tu mera shak sahi nikla…Mr Daya is diagnosed with **BRAIN DEATH….**

00000000000000000

 _He : Dayanand ab kia karain….agay tu do raasty hain….._

 _Dayanand : Sir main idhar jata hoon….ap iss dusray raasty py check kar lain….jis ko wo aadmi mila….wo satellite phone k through inform karyga…._

 _He : Good idea….and marched towards the 2_ _nd_ _way…_

 _0000000000000_

KD : Your Honour….Qanoon ki nazar sy daikha jai….tu aik Brain Dead person ko adalat mrit hee qaraar daiti hai….Jab k aik aam admi agar kisi aisy patient ko daikhy tu wo jeevit lagta hai…..kun k uski sansaain chal rahi hoti hain….aur agar saansain chal rahi hain Your Honour tu dil bhi kaam kar raha hai...aur ye baat science sy pramanit hai…..aur yehi who waja thi jisky chalty Ex CID Senior Inspector Abhijeet ny Late Senior Inspector Daya k ventilator ki knob band kardi….( He picks up the CD from table ) aur ye raha iska saboot ( he played the CD )

" _In the footage daya is seating on a chair…in his room….( after 2 minutes silence ) He speaks : Abhi tumsy tu apni khuwaish ka izhaar kardia mainy k agar kabhi meri zindagi aur maut main sy kisi aik ka chunnao karna ho tumhain…tu tumhara intekhaab meri maut hona chaiya…..magar main ye bhi nai chahta k meri khuwaish puri karty huy Senior Inspector Abhijeet py koi daag aai…..islia ye CD chor raha hoon…..Agar kabhi main na raha tu ye CD tu hogi na tumharay pass….tumhain begunnah sabit karnay k lia"_

 _ **JEETE HAIN CHAL**_

 _ **JEETE HAIN CHAL**_

000000000000000

 _The goon is hiding behind the bark,controlling his breaths . When heard footsteps,goon becomes alert . Here HE is running and alertly sccaning the area,but found no one except foot marks which ends in the mid . He ( POV ) agay tu raasta khatam hogaya.…phir wo gunda kahan gaya…pairoon k nishaan tu yehi bata rahy k wo yahan aya hai….( thinking ) Suddenly the bushes behind him waver . Here Dayanand too running,when the path turned towards opposite direction ._

He : ( shouts ) kon hai wahan jharion k peachy….main kehta hoon samny aao….warna main goli chala dunga….( pressing the trigger )

Goon ( hide behind the bark ) grabs the stone and takes aim of gun present in his hand….and throws the stone….

The stone hit his hand and gun in his hand fall down followed by a gun shoot in air….

Here,Dayanad heard that gun shoot ( tensely ) Ye goli ki awaz…uss taraf sy aai hai….( pointing in one direction ) and he ran in that direction…..

Here,The goon came out from his hide out and begins a tight fight between HIM and the Goon . When all of a sudden goon get hold of HIS gun,lying near him . Goon stands up with an evil smile on his face .

Goon : ( smirking ) tch…tch…tch ACP sahab agay goli…peachy khai….

 _HE look down….same place….Like Destiny once again repeating itself….Time rewinds….He with fire in his voice speaks : " Mjhy marnay sy dar nai lagta….par haan dar zaroor lagta hai ( sacredly ) k agar tum aik zinda reh gai na.…tu najany aur kitny logon k khoon sy holi khelo gy…..najanay kitny hee deshbhakt bhaiyoon k laal ki tum chita jalwaogy…..! ( shout ) Dayanand tum wahan kharay kharay daikh kia rahy ho…chalao goli….it's my order….Main marnay sy nai darta….( wink ) Phir Milaingy..!_

 _ **GHAM MUSAFIR THA JAANE DE**_

 _ **DHOOP AANGAN MAIN AANE DE**_

 _0000000000000_

KD : Your Honour jaisa k apny Late Senior Inspector Daya ka kathan sunna….jisy ye siddh hota hai Ex CID Senior Inspector Abhijeet ny Daya ki iccha ka palan karty huy ventilator ki knob band kardi…iska karaan kia tha….ye ab hamain doctor khanna bataingy….

Public Prosecutor : I object Your Honour…Adaalat bhaavanao par yaqeen nai karti hai…..

Judge : Doctor khurrana ap adalat ko apna bayaan record karwain….

KD : Thank you….Your Honour….( to doctor ) haan tu doctor sahab adaalat ko bataiya ga k Mr Daya Brain Death hain iss baat ki pushti karnay k baad apnay kia kia….?

Doctor Khurrana : Your Honour Mr Daya k brain Death ki confirmation hoty hee maiy ye baat unki CID Family ko baatai…..aur saath hee sath Mr Daya ko ventillator par sy hatanay ki baat bhi ki thi…


	7. JEETE HAIN CHAL ( continuation )

_**RAPUNZEL 313….PRIYA…MASOOMA ANSARI 93 :**_ _Thank you soo much you three sweeties for your encouraging feedback…..Love you and take care :-))))_

 _ **Guest :**_ _Welcome dear in Meow's story section and thanks for your feedback….:-))) Always stay blessed and Take care…._

 _ **MR :**_ _Sweetu ap na bhi batay tu mjhy pata tha k ye apki feed back hai ;-))) Pata ni sweetu chapter inna touching kaisa ban jata hai…main tu simple hee likhti….Aweeee sweetu ap roo mat…..Ap meow ka tightest wala hug lai lo :-))))) Chalo ab aik piyaari si smile do ap :-* Iss chapter main aik choti si jhalak hai apky Daya aur Abhijeet Sir ki meeting ki ;-))))Thank you so much sweetu for your precious words…Love you a lot and Take care :-)))))))_

 _ **PUSH 23 :**_ _Aweeee sweetu chalo iss chapter main apka Public Prosecutor sy peecha chut jaiga ;-))) Aur apky saaray sawaalon k jawab issi Chapter main :-))) Tu dehan sy parhna aur agar phir bhi kuch samj na aai tu Meow sy puch laina…..:-)))) Thank you soo much for encouraging sweet Meow by your feedback…..Love you sweetu and Take care…._

 _ **SALMAZ HV :**_ _Aweeee dear,I hope apko ziada confusion nai hua hoga….Waisy ye chapter parhny k baad apka sara confusion clear hojaiga aur agar phir bhi kuch samjh na aai tu Meow sy puch laina….:-))))) Areey sweetu agar twist and turn nai hongy story main tu pata kaisy chalay ga k ye Meow ki story hai ;-)))) Ohhh,tu apko pehle baatana tha na sweetu k main hamesha chappy interesting point py end kar daiti hoon…..Main puri story aik sath post kar deti ;-)))))) Thank you sooo much sweetu for encouraging the sweet Meow by your precious words…..:-)) Love you and a tightest hug to you :-*_

 _ **PRIYAA.S :**_ _Ahaan another new member in Meow story section….A warm welcome sweetu :-)))) I wish you a great time here :-* Aweeeee dear innna pasand aya story….A big Thank you for encouraging the sweet Meow by your cute and precious words…..Love you and take care Sweetu…._

 _ **DUO MRF :**_ _Hahaaaa dear main bht bolti hoon…don't worry hamari khoob jamaygi….Jab mil baithain gy dewanny do ;-)))) Arrey nai sweetu ap inni sweet ho tu phir kun kisi ko apki company main Thalassemia hoga….._

 _Sweetu mjh sy intezar ni hota par dusroon ko intezar karwany ka maza hee kuch aur hai ;-))))) Aweeee apki bhook double hogai hai tu matlab ap iss story k end tak bilkul hatti katti hojaogy :-)))) Very Good jee :-)))) Ohoooo dear apka dimaag Merry Go Round ki tarah ghoomny lagaaa soooo sorry….par kia karain story ki Demand hee aisi hai….Chalo jee apky lia Good News ye chapter parh k apka dimmag bilkul nai ghoomy ga…Meow ki guarantee hai….Par han tissue paper k box ki zarorat par sakti hai apko Sweetu iss chapter main ;-)))))) Arreyy arrey sweetu zara do minute saans tu lai lo ;-)) Kia rajdhani train ki tarah pattar pattar boly ja rahi ;-)))) Aur ye kia ap kahin nai jarah….Suspense apsy handle nai horaha na tu apky lia aik Good News hai….Suspense bht jald khatam honay wala hai iss story ka :-))))) Par kab ye tu Meow ko bhi nai pata jee ;-))))) Haaahaaaa….:-))))))))))))_

 _Aweeee Sweetu Thank you sooooo much for liking the chapter this much….Apki encouraging and constructive Feedback means a lot to me :-)))))_

 _Ahaan Meow sy shararat…sochlo Sweetu ;-)))) Please batao na Meow ka new name mainy jo guess kia uski list hai….ummm…tamatar….pari…sweetu….Acha batana zaroor sweetu k mera koi guess theek bhi hai ya nai…..Waisy mere tuky hamesha ghalat hoty hain :P_

 _Yeah sweetu it was a Kind of bhajjan….jo mjhy bhi samjh nai aya par song ka hissa that u dal dia story main…Thank you shooo much for liking that dialogue of Abhijeet Sir….:-))))_

 _A big thank you sweetu for your this much love :-* Always stay blessed and Keep smiling…..May Almighty Lord showers his all blessings on you ( AMEEN ) A tightest and crushiest hug to you sweetu…..Loves you a lot :-***** Take care sweetu …!_

 _00000000000000000000_

 _ **FLASH BACK :**_

 _Doctor came out from the I.C.C.U with dejected face . Every one gather around him ._

 _Dr Salunkhey : ( impatiently ) Doctor Sahab ab Daya kaisa hai ( in reply he got only silence ) Recovery k kitney chances hain ( again silence )_

 _Acp Sir : ( angrily ) ap kuch bolty kun nai doctor….( shouting ) kab tak theek hoga mera baita….._

 _Doctor Khurrana : ( composed tone ) Senior Inspector Daya ab iss duniya main nai rahay…._

 _A hard slap voice echoed the corridor . ACP Sir grab the collar of doctor ( angrily ) kia kaha mera baita nai raha….( Doctor Salunkhey try to grab ACP but he is jerking everyone harshly ) He grabs doctor's hand and takes him inside the I.C.C.U . Nurses and ward boys present there try to stop them . But he is pushing everyone harshly . A pair of eyes and frozen legs are watching all this while stanging near a window,taking full support of the wall,other wise he will be fall down in next second ._

 _( INSIDE I.C.C.U )_

 _Acp Sir : pointing towards the holter ( angrily spaeks ) ye lakirain daikh rahy ho ( moistly ) ye lakirain nai hai sirf…..mere baity k dil ki dharkan hai…( harshly )….grab the stethoscope wraps around doctor's neck…..and puts the ear piece inside doctor's ears…..and chest piece on mediastinum of Daya….( moistly )Sun rahy ho na ye shor….Maira baita zinda hai ( confident tone )_

 _Doctor Khurrana : ( caringly ) grabs ACP Sir from his shoulder ( signals nurse to pass the stool ) and makes him sit on the stool ( speaks humbly ) Main manta hoon apka baity ka dil dharak raha hai Sir….but it's just a soulless body…._

 _Doctor Salunkhey: try to speak something….when on Doctor Khurrana's signal nurse pass the medical file of Daya to him…..He started reading the file…._

 _ACP ( mumbled ) : Soulless nai hai mera baita….daikho ( pointing towards the thumping motion produce by Daya's lifeless body ) sansain chal rahi hain mera baity ki…..( moistly )_

 _Doctor Khurrana : Sansain chal rahi hain kun k wo iss waqt ventilator py hain….hum ventilator sy hata daingy unhain tu wo khud saans nai lai sakaingy…( calmly ).…Aur hamain apsy yehi permission chaiya k ap ye bond sign kardain….( nurse forwards the bond )_

 _Rajat : grab the bond and starts reading it….._

 _ACP : ( angrily ) nai koi zaroorat ni hai mere baity ko ventilator sy hatanay ki….khabardar jo agar kisi ny mere baity ki sansain cheeny ki koshish bhi ki tu….( snatch the bond from Rajat's hand and tore it into pieces )His eyes searched someone ( whisper ) Abhijeet…Abhijeet kahan hain ( he marched outside the I.C.C.U,to find Abhijeet )_

 _Doctor Salunkhey : ( with dejected face ) Doctor Sahab koi umeed…koi chances..?_

 _Doctor Khurrana : Sir humny sarray test karky daikh lia ( nodding in NO ) koi ummed nai hai…HE IS DEAD..!_

 _Team shattered with these words…File falls down from Doctor Salunkhey's hand...Mean Time ACP Sir came back while dragging the lifeless Abhijeet….Who heard each and every words…while standing outside the I.C.C.U…He did not have courage to see his Bro lifeless face…_

 _ACP ( hopeful tone ) Abhijeet daikho na ye doctor tumharay bhai ki sansaain cheen rahy….tum mana karo na inhain k wo ventilator par sy na hatain Daya ko ( pleading )_

 _Abhijeet ( reacted,He bent down and pick up the fallen file ) He opened the first page " it's is certified that Senior Inspector Daya is declared_ _ **BRAIN DEATH**_ _" words make Abhijeet feel that his heart stops beating any moment ._

 _Doctor Khurrana : ( calmly ) Daikhiya Acp Sir main apka dard samjh sakta hoon…( stressed )...But Mr Daya is dead…agar humny unhain ventilator sy nai hataya tu kuch hee samay baad unky body tissues infected hona shuru hojaingy….Aur phir tissue phat jaingy….ap apnay baity k mrit sharir ko kun pal pal marna chah rahy….( angrily ) Akhir kab tak ap aisy apny baity ko zinda rakhain gy ( chewed ) aik mahina…do mahina….aik saal….aur bas….!_

 _ACP : ( angrily ) jab tak iss baap ( pointing towards himself ) k bazuoan main dum hai na tab tak zinda rakhunga main apnay baity ko ( moistly )...!_

 _Abhijeet : ( with coldness in his voice speaks ) Doctor Sahab ap Daya ko ventilator sy hata dain…( coldly ) main bond sign kar daita hoon….( to freddy and rajat ) jao aur jaky Daya k antim saskar ki taiyaariyaan karo….( to Doctor Salunkhey ) Doctor Sahab ap Acp Sir ko ghar lai jaiya….._

 _Acp ( angrily ) Kahin nai jana mjhy ( shockingly ) ye tum kia keh rahy ho Abhijeet….tum apnay bhai ki sansain kaisy cheenay dai sakty ho inhain…..( rashly ) nai main aisa kisi ko nai karnay dunga Daya k sath….main apnay baity ki sansain nai cheenay dunga kisi ko…..( takes out his Gun and speaks ) Agar kisi ny Daya ko hath bhi lagaya na mere orders k bagair tu main khud ko goli mar dunga ( put gun on his temple )_

 _ **FLASH BACK ENDS :**_

 _Doctor Khurrana : Your Honour Acp Sir ny phir tu apnay guards I.C.C.U k bahir tayinat kardia thy…wo kisi ko bhi I.C.C.U main enter nai honay dai rahy thy…even nurses aur doctors ko bhi nai…._

 _KD : Bht shukriya apka doctor sahab Adaalat ko ye sab batanay ka lia.…( smilingly ) ab ap jasakty hain….( to Judge ) Your Honour main chahta hoon k aagay ki kahani khud Ex CID Senior Inspector Abhijeet apnay mun sy adaalat ko sunain….._

 _Abhijeet ( speaks in low tone ) : Acp Sir ki dhamki ki waja daya ko ventilator sy nai hataya gaya ( moistly ) Daya k alfaz saraa din mere kanoon main gonjty rahy….Aisa lag raha tha k jaisy uski rooh chila chila k mujh sy apni mukti ki duhaiyaan mang rahi hai….Shaam honay tak main kafi frustated hogaya tha…..,eri kuch samjh nai aya…bus jo dil ny kaha wo karta chala gaya….I.C.C.U ki khirki sy main andar gaya aur ventillator ki knob band kardi ( wet tone ) mjhy aisy laga k jaisy mere be-qaraar dil ko sukoon agaya ho…mano dil sy koi bojh utar gaya ho…..mainy apnay Daya ka hansta hua chehra daikha….( crying ) phir mainy Sir ko mjhy apnay Bhai ka khooni kehty huy suna…mjhy apnay hath kaanpty huy mehsoos huy….khoon tha mere hathoon py…..apnay Bhai ka…usky baad sab dhundla saa hai…( he completely stopped )_

 _ **TALVON KE NEECHE HAI THANDI SI EK DHARTI**_

 _ **KEHTI HAI AAJA DAUDENGE**_

 _KD : Your Honour saach apky samny hai….( smilingly ) The Denfence rest Your Honour….!_

 _0000000000000_

He falls down into abyssus with a contented smile on his lips . Before losing his conciousness;he saw his Bro….His Daya….who bents down near him and salute him with proud….

 _ **YADOON KE BAKSON MEIN ZINDA SI KHUSHBOO HAI**_

 _ **KEHTI HAI SAB PICHHE CHHODENGE**_

Dayanad ( shouting ) mainay kaha na mjhy abhi aur issi waqt rescue team chaiya hai….2-3 ghantay ka samay nai hai hamaray pass….ye kisi ki zindagi ka sawal hai Sir…..( on satellite phone ) anybody can hear me…if yes then report the condition of field…..All clear or not…..?

00000000000000

 _Judge : tamam sabooton aur gawahoon ko maday nazar rakhty huy ye Adaalat Mr Abhijeet ko baizzat bari karti hai aur unhain unki post py dobara bahal karti hai sath hee sath mujrim jaggya ko ye adaalat Late Senior Inspector Daya k khoon k ilzam main phansi ki saza sunati hai….The court is adjourn…!_

 _Abhijeet falls down in the witness box while ACP Sir leaves the court room on immediate basis…._

 _000000000000000_

Dayanad : ( moistly ) Hello Acp Pardyuman ( paused ) Sir aj apka aik aur baita khatry main hai…..please jitna jaldi hosaky utna jaldi aik rescue team yahan bhaij dain ( he cuts the call )….he checks the criminal and he is dead…( thinks )….He knows that he risks his own post by contacting higher officials during the mission ( whisper ) Ajaay tumhain tu kho dia mainy par apnay head ( lostly whispers Come back soon DAD ) ko nai khonay dunga….I promise mere yaar..!

 _000000000000000_

 _Team gathers around Abhijeet who is crying with voice ( Doctor Salunkhey comes forward and speaks ) Welcome Back in CID Baitaaa…..( smilingly spreads hand on his head ) Freddy hugs the crying figure ( mumbled ) humny apko bht miss kia Sir…..( Rajat wiping his wet eyes ) Sir apni jeet py koi rota thori hai….( pulled Abhijeet ) makes him stand ( speaks ) CID ki shaan aur CID ka maan yun dhalky huy kandhoon k sath acha nai lagta ( smilingly ) Team at once…Chaliya Sir apnay ghar wapis chaliya….phirsy aik nai shuruwat karty hain….beety huy kal ko bhool kar….!_

 _ **KEHTA YEH PAL**_

 _ **KHUD SE NIKAL**_

 _KD : Congratulations Abhijeet tum ye case jeet gai ( Abhijeet shakes hand with KD,whisper ) agar ap nai hoty tu shayad satya ki jeet nai hopati…._

 _KD : KD pleasure is all mine….haan agar Thank you hee kehna hai tu phir aik aik plate biryani hojai ( wink_ _ **)**_

 _Everyone shares a blast of laughter…!_

 _Abhijeet along with his family came out from the Court….A scorching Sun welcomes him with a Good New that a better and happy tomorrow is waiting for him…although his Daya is not with him but deep down in his heart He believes that He is watching him…..!_

 _ **JEETE HAIN CHAL**_

 _ **JEETE HAIN CHAL**_

 _00000000000000000000000_

He feels something wet on his face . He tries to open his eyes but he can't . Suddenly voice echoed in his ear ABHII….and with this he opens his eyes…..

Officer : ( worriedly ) Sir can you hear me….i am Fahad Mirza from local rescue team . Ap hath dijia mjhy….hum apko kuch nai honay daingy….( forward his hand ) We are here to rescue you ( smilingly )

Abhijeet : ( smiles painfully ) main samjha Daya tu mjhy lainay agaya hai par nai aya…( jerk his head with ) pranks khelna koi tujh sy seekhy...tries to grab the hand of officer but due to his blurry vision he cannot….

Fahad : Shankar pull me down more ( shouting )…..Shankar shows thumbs up sign and press the button…..…Fahad descended more in downwards direction…..Finally his hand reaches in the range of Abhijeet's hand….He pulled him towards himself…..After making unconscious Abhijeet comfortably lying in the helicopter….He flew towards Mumbai…..

 _ **JEETE HAIN CHAL**_

 _ **JEETE HAIN CHAL**_

00000000000000000

 _He is strolling tensely in the hospital corridor ( hit his hand on the wall and angrily mumurs ) Damn it…! Itna dair kun lag rahi hai….Abhi tak Doctor bahir kun nai aai OT k….When a voice grabs his attention…._

 _Voice : Baita….!_

 _He turned towards the most loving creature in this world ( whisper ) Ammi..! He hugged the tense and cying figure,Who after finding a secure and warm embrace started crying with speed . He shhhhh ( lovingly ) Ammi chup hojain please ( confident ) Abu ko kuch nai hoga ( guilty tone ) meri waja sy hua sab ( complaining ) apko pata hai na Abu ko kitna acha black mail karna aata hai mjhy ( lovingly ) Unhonay bus mjhy Dayanand pukara phir kia tha mjhy Abu ki baat maani pari….unka wo gurror rakhna para…!He remembers : " Before this mission how his father proudly says "_

" _**Ap fikar hee na karain DIG Sir mera baita aik bahadur sipahee hai iss desh ka wo mushkil waqt main apnay ap ko….apnay sy jury rishton ko tu dao py laga sakta hai….par Desh py koi aanch nai aanay daiga…!**_

 _He makes her ammi sits on a nearby chair and makes her drink some water . He then turn towards another old lady standing behind her mother whose eyes too is searching for someone….After finding him looking towards her ( she whispers )_

 _Voice ( trembling ) : Daya baita wo Ajay ( sacredly )_

 _Daya turned towards other side and closed his eyes tightly . He then turn back and takes the old lady in his careful embrace ( moistly whispers ) Maussi apka baita Dhesh k lia shaheed hogaya ( calmly)..!_

 _ **EK TUKDA HASEEN CHAKH LE**_

 _ **IK DALI ZINDAGI RAKH LE**_

 _The old lady clutches Daya's Shirt tightly in extreme pain ( whispers calmly ) Bhagwaan uski aatma ko shaanti dai ( patted Daya's back with ) Don't worry baita tumhara baba bht jald theek hojaingy ( turned to go in hurry with ) main thori dair main khana laiky aati hoon jab sy Abhijeet bhaiya ka suna hai shruti ny tab sy kuch nai khaya hai issny aur tumhain bhi tu bhook lagi hogi na ( lovingly spreads hand on Daya's cheeks )_

 _Daya ( shouts ) Maussi…!_

 _The old lady turns and found everyone is saluting her including Dayanand….Tears spilled out from her eyes in speed…Behind Daya he can see smiling Ajaay who is also saluting her while signaling her not to cry...She removes her tears and smiles moistly….Her trembling hands moves and She too salutes his Bhadur Baccha….!_

 _ **JEETE HAIN CHAL**_

 _ **JEETE HAIN CHAL**_

 _ **JEETE HAIN CHAL**_

 _Doctor comes out from the OT ( smilingly ) It's a miracle…..Operation is succesfull..._ _We shifted him to I.C.C.U…..!_

 _ **HICHKI RUK JAANE DE**_

 _ **SISKI THAM JAANE DE**_

 _Daya in extreme happiness hug the person infront of him….Who starts patting his grandson's back proudly with tears of happiness in his eyes…._

 _Daya separated ( folded his hands in front of him with ) Thank you daadu agar ap nai hoty tu main Abu ko baccha nai pata and bent down ( whispers ) mjhy aashirwad dijia dadu k main hamesha zindagi ki har parikhsha main kaamiyaab hoon…._

 _Acp : Feels his Daya is bending down and asking for his blessing ( he whispers moistly ) Saada khush raho baita….! He remembers :_

 _ **FLASH BACK :**_

 _After the Court session he in extreme hurry comes out the court….sits in his car and drove towards his home…..._

Abhijeet ( while sitting in his car, speaks ) ACP Sir nazar nai arahy…..

Dr Salunkhey ( teasingly ) Buddha gaya hoga apnay ghar ( stressed ) khushi mana ny…

Abhijeet : ( moistly ) mjhy unky pass jana hai doctor sahab ( asking ) ap lai chalaingy mjhy wahan…..

Dr Salunkhey : ( lovingly ) kun nai baita ( spreads hand on his head ) with : ye tu acha hai k aaj hee k din dono baap baity k gily shiky dur hojain…..

Abhijeet : with wet eyes nodes and sits inside the car….

Rajat ( in car ) Daya Sir k janay k baad sy ACP Sir kafi chup hogain hain…..

Freddy : ( moistly ) Bureau bht sona hogaya hai Sir apky aur Daya Sir k bina….( crying ) Bht yaad aati hai Daya Sir ki…..

Abhijeet : smiles painfully….

Dr Salunkhey ( lostly ) : tumhain jail bhaijny k baad Pardyuman sirf aik baar gaya that tum logon gy ghar…..( moistly ) aur bus ussi aik baar main tum dono ki saari yaadain samait laya wo…( lovingly ) Pardyuman k ghar Daya ko jo kamra sab sy ziada pasand tha na bus usi ko tum dono ki yaadoon sy bhar dia hai usny…..Har roz ghanton guzzar daita uss kamray main…..

Abhijeet : shockingly look at doctor Salunkhey…who is telling him something more….but he can't listens…

 _ **ISS PAL KI YE GUZAARISH HAI**_

 _ **MARNA KYUN,JEE LENA**_

 _ACP Sir is sitting on a bed,holding a photo frame of trios….When he heard the Door opening sound…He in a hurry tries to clear his wet eyes but his hand stops in the mid seeing the person in front of him…._

 _ACP ( floundering) Ab…hi…je..et ( clearing his throat ) I mean tum yahan kaisy ( strictly ) ghar jao tum thak gai hogy ( little harshly ) bhalay hee ye case tum jeet gai ho magar ye mat bholo k main ab bhi tumsy utni hee nafrat karta hoon….._

 _Abhijeet ( lovingly ) log kehty hain " Aik baap apnay baity ko bata hee nai pata k wo ussy kitni muhabbat karta hai " ( jerking his head ) Sahi hee kehty hain log….._

 _Acp turned towards the wall and closed his eyes tightly…._

 _Abhijeet : ( lovingly ) Pata hai Sir aik baap k gussay main hee uska piyaar….maan….aur aas chupi hoti hai…wo bhalay hee hamain daant raha hota hai magar andar hee andar daarr bhi raha hota hai…..K kahin usky baity ki choti si ghalti bhi ussy takleef na dai jai….._

 _Acp : feels wetness on his cheeks…_

 _Abhijeet : Aur issi dar ki waja sy khud mere khilaaf chalay gai…..apnay dar ko apni nafrat main chupa lia apna Sir…._

 _Acp : feels a lump in his throat….something is still stopping him from hugging that broken figure…._

 _Abhijeet : ( moistly ) main Bhai k piyaar main andha hoky ghalti kia aur apna apnay daarr ki waja sy….Ghalti tu dono sy hui hai.…( hold Acp Sir from his shoulders ) Magar wo kehte hain na Subha ka bhola agar sham ko ghar laut jai tu ussy bhola ni kehty….( forcefully turned Acp Sir towards himself )Ap baray hain….main chota hoon…mjhy apki baat man ni chaiya thi….magar ni mani…( he sits on his kness and hold his ears ) Phir saza tu milni thi na Sir…..Bacchy ghalti karain tu baron ko pura haq hota hai saza dainay ka ( naughtily ) Bas apka saza dainay ka style thora alag tha ( wink )_

 _Acp now could not hold himself and he hugged abhijeet tightly…..After making him stand and freeing his ears…..He is crushing him inside his embrace…._

 _ **BOONDON KO PEE LENA**_

 _ **TERE HI SAPNO KI BAARISH HAI**_

 _Abhijeet : ( whispers ) I am sorry Dad…._

 _Acp ( squeezing him in a hug ) : uhunn I am sorry baita…._

 _Abhijeet : ( naughtily ) ye hua na 50 50 wala maamla ( wink )_

 _And the two share a moist yet soothful eye lock….._

 _ **FLASH BACK ENDS :**_

 _He clears his eyes and look at his surroundings . He is sitting on a bench in the corridor of hospital . Many old and new colleages of Abhijeet are present in the corridor including his CID Family . When a nurse came out from the I.C.C.U ( speaks in hurry ) Patient ko hosh araha hai….ap jaldi sy doctor ko bulaiya….Dayanand rushes to call the doctor ( speaks ) main abhi doctor ko bula kar lata hoon sister…._

 _After a thoroughly check up,The doctor declares ACP Abhijeet is out of danger….ap unsy mil sakty hain…His eye lids flutter ( slowly slowly the last thing which happened flashes infront of his eyes ) mumbled Daya….! He starts moving his head vigorously….When heard a soft call and pressure on his shoulder….._

 _Dayanand : ( softly ) Dad please sar mat hilaiya….apky sar py chot aai hai….is tarah sy aap sir hilaingy tu it could be dangerous….hmm….( encouraging ) come on Boss open your eyes….( lovingly ) Daikhiya sab yahan hain….Dadu…ammi….main….( moistly ) aur chachu bhi….!_

 _Abhijeet ( slowly open his eyes ) The first sight he caught is the smiling picture of Daya….! A sweet yet moist smile crept on his lips ( whispers under the oxygen mask ) Dayanand ( wink ) tu apnay chachu ko yahan bhi lai aya….( whisper ) Thank you….while two salty drops slipped from his eyes….He moves his eye balls and found his near and dear ones surrounds him…..He ( whispers Shruti )His wife comes forward and grabs his hand ( while nodding in NO ) mat boliya ap…sab hain yahan ( scolding )He ( smiles sweetly and whispers ) Aisi haalat main bhi tum mjhy dant rahi na…( pouts )…..( moistly ) Dar gai thi na….( he feels a on his hand which silently assures him about well being )_

 _ **PAANIYON KO RASTE TU BANAANE DE**_

 _ **ROSHNI KE PICHHE KHUD KO JAANE DE**_

 _Doctor ( interrupted ) Chaliya Acp Abhijeet bht batain hogain ( signals nurse to prepare injection,with ) nurse inhain injection dai do ab….._

 _Nurse : nodes in yes and prepares injection…._

 _Acp Pardyuman comes forward and spreads hands over the bandaged head of his son with care….( lovingly ask ) Kaisa hai mera baita….._

 _Abhijeet ( smilingly ) blink his eyes and assures his Dad that he is okay….._

 _ **KEHTA YEH PAL**_

 _ **KHUD SE NIKAL**_

 _Mean time,The nurse pierced the injection inside his vein….He flinched….When feels a grip on his other hand…..He looks towards the other direction and found the smiling face of his Daya…..Who is in extreme excitement is saying something about_ _ **Retirement**_ _….But he can't listens as he moves in dreamland while holding the hand of his Dad and Daya…_

 _ **JEETE HAIN CHAL**_

 _ **JEETE HAIN CHAL**_

 _ **JEETE HAIN CHAL…!**_


	8. HAR KHUSHI TERE DAM SY HAI

A Big thank you to all **Silent Readers and** _**PRIYA…SPRIYAT7…..PUSH23…..SHUBHANGI'S ABHI ( yaar sorry mat bolo Please :-)…Meow don't like sorry )…MR ( ni dear meow IF py ni hai :-) )….RAPUNZEL 313…..ARTANISH ( Wow new reviewer…Welcome jee :-) )…DA95 ( Another new friend :-)…Welcome jee )…SALMAZHV ( Ni dear picture abhi baki hai mere dost ;-) )…..DUO MRF ( ahhh sweetu once again your fead back takes me on cloud nine )….Guest….MASOOMA ANSARI 93**_

Thanks a lot for encouraging sweet and cute Meow :-)…..Sorry cannot reply you all individually….But I will reply to your feed backs in next chapter pakka….Till then take care of yourself and a tight hug to you all….Love you guys….Muuuaaahhh…!

0000000000000000000000

 _ **AFTER A WEEK AGO…**_

 _Dayanand in its full fresh mood enters inside with :_

 _Dayanand : ( smilingly ) Hey boss…Good Morning…!_

 _Abhijeet ( grumbling ) : Oyeee khoty iss morning main tujhy kia Good dikh raha….( angrily ) tu duss main nu zara…? ( annoyingly ) kitny dino sy tujhy makhan laga raha….k mera rajkumar sa baita iss hospital sy peecha chura daiga mera….Paar ni maa ka ladla….Dadu ki ankh ka dulara….unki chamcha giri karnay main laga hai…..huhhhhhh….( pouts )_

 _Dayanand : ( hiding his smile ) Come on dad you are not a child…..saath ( 60 ) saal k hogai ho…..( naughtily ) meri mano tu bachpana chor do ab….burhapa agaya hai apko ( wink )_

 _Abhijeet : tu thehar ja bacho…..bht din hogai hai na tere kaan khechy….islia hawaon main urr raha hai tu bht….( smilingly ) Baap ko Buddha keh raha hai….sharam ni aati tujhy….( proudly ) Dayanand jab baita baap k kandho tak ajai na tu wo baap buddha ni hota….bulky aur jawan hojata hai….( lovingly ) aur phir baita tumharay jaisa ho tu iss pita ka ( pointing towards himself ) sar fakhar sy aur ooncha ho jata hai…._

 _Dayanand : ( with so much love and tears in his eyes ) hugged Abhijeet ( whispers ) You are the World's BEST Dad…! papa ( sacredly ) Ainda phir kabhi aisa imteehaan mat lijia ga mera….Apka baita itna bhi bhadur ni hai…..( squeezing Abhijeet in his hug )_

 _Abhijeet : ( lovingly ) patted his son's back ( whispers ) janta hoon main meri jaan….( moistly )…..I am sorry Papa ki jaan….Papa ny bht dara dia na apko…._

 _ACP Sir,Who enters inside while speaking : " Abhijeet main kia keh raha hoon kal tum discharge ho jao gy tu tumharay retirement ki party parson rakhain….Wednesday tak wo naya ACP bhi ajaiga Banglore sy….( stops and mesmerizingly look at the beautiful sight infront of him )_

 _Dayanand : ( seprated from the hug,speaks ) Ohh No main tu bhool hee gaya ( pat his own head with ) Boss mumma ny karela ka soup bhijwaya hai apky lia…..Aur apki pattar pattar k chakkar main daikho apko Soup daina hee bhool gaya main ( warning ) Acp Sahab already 7:30 AM horahay hain….ab bina nakhry k achy bachoon ki tarah ye soup pilo….warna main Bureau k lia late hojaunga ( wink )_

 _Abhijeet : huhhhhh ( grumbling ) Yuccck….karela ka Soup ( making faces ) mjhy ni pina ye Soup….Aik kaam karo tum hee pilo Dayanand…..( he covers his face with the sheet )_

 _Dayanand ( loudly ) Dadu daikh rahy ho na ap apnay baity ko….( sadly ) Tch….Tch…Tch…( imitating Abhijeet's tone )…..kitna bigar gaya hai apka ladla….( shockingly ) daikhain tu apki bahu k khanay ki burai kar raha ( crying fakely ) Mumma ny suna tu kitna bura lagy ga unko….._

 _Abhijeet : ( sacredly ) Throws the sheet with Acp Sir yahan hain ( angrily ) Daya k bacchy tu bus mere discharge walay din ka wait kar….jis din main iss hospital sy bahir nikla na uss din teri saari hadiaan tor dunga main ( looks at Acp Sir,said innocently ) main burai ni kar raha tha….( loudly ) lao do mjhy ( stress karela ka Soup ) main peeta hoon na…mana kis ny kia hai…_

 _Dayanad ( smiling broadly ) Haaahaaa…..( wink ) ab aya na oont pahar k neechy…..( whispers in his Dadu's ear ) Dadu baba thory nakhry karaingy Soup peenay main tu ap piyaar sy sambhalna unhain….( naughtily ) Baki tu baita apka hee hai experience tu hoga hee apnay iss Barray bacchay ko sambhalny ka aur agar ni sambhal sakain tu ammi kab kaam aingi ( wink )_

 _Abhijeet : ( doubted ) Ye kia khusur phusur horahi dada aur pouty main….._

 _Dayanand : ( loudly ) kuch ni Dadu ko apko sambhalny ki tips bata raha tha Baba ( wink ) Aur Abu ap na meri hadiyaan ni tor sakty….buddhy jo hogai ho ( naughtily ) Gives flying kiss to Abhijeet ( loudly ) Main chala bureau ko…( whispers ) apka baita apky hawaly Dadu…( naughtily ) I hope mere anay tak apka BP na barh jai ( wink )_

 _Abhijeet : ( angrily ) Oyeee khoty ab ja bhi ni tu late hojaiga Bureau k lia….._

 _Dayanand ( showing fake anger ) ja raha hoon…jar raha hoon….daikha dadu apnay baity ko bhejny ki kitni jaldi hai kisi ko…..huhhhh….C you soon Oldies…( warning ) Remember Old is Gold ( wink ) Haaahaaahaaaa….!_

 _Abhijeet : ( complaining ) Daikha apnay Sir….kitna sharir ho gaya hai ye…..( grumbling ) Huhhhh….( lovingly ) Par sach kahun na Sir tu iski hansi hee hamaray pury parivaar ki jaan hai…._

 _Acp ( moistly ) Haan sahi keh rahy ho Abhijeet ( gives him the soup bowl ) Chalo issy khatam karo abhi warna tumhara ye ladla baita hamari complain head office main kardy ga ( wink )_

 _The father and son shares a eye lock….broke by a laughter…..Haaahaaaa…..And the room filled with the laughter of two oldies….!_

 _ **00000000000000000000000**_

 _NEXT DAY :_

 _ **(**_ _ **MORNING**_ _ **)**_

Daya enters inside the bureau ( smilingly ) Good Morning Everyone….( teasingly ) ap sab k lia aik bad news hai ( crying fakely ) Aur shayad kisi k lia Good news bhi ho ( wink )

Rajat : ( smilingly ) kun bhai Rock star…..Ap shaadi kar rahy ho kia….

Dayanand ( making faces ) : ni rey choty chachu….Daya aur shaadi ( wink ) It's impossible ( raising his collars ) You know Aj tak koi larki aisi hai hee nai jo Daya k lia bani ho ( dramatically )

Rajat ( smilingly broadly ) : Phir barkhaurdar Good news kia hai…..

Dayanand : ( making fake mike through his hands ) Good news ye hai k ( loudly ) hamaray bht piyaary….angry old man ( wink )…..kharoos….hitler….ravan…..and ( lovingly ) last but not the least mere piyaary pita jee aj hospital sy discharge ho rahy ( Shouting : yaaayyyyy )

Team ( happily ) Wowww…

Rajat : Acha g ( wink ) itni tareef apnay boss ki….lagta hai Acp Sir ko batana paryga ( naughtily ) baccha bigar raha hai….lagam dal k rakho….

Dayanad : ( takes Rajat in his side hug ) Choty Chachu ap tu mere partner ho na….ap kaisy bata sakty boss ko meri ( teasingly ) tareef…..( chewing ) lagta hai chachi ko Tina k baray main batana paryga ( wink )

Rajat ( shockingly whispers ) : Tina ( angrily shouts ) Rock star…..

Dayanand ( laughing madly ) : haaahaaaaa ( wink ) kun dar gai kia choty chachu…..

Rajat : ( warning ) tujhy tu main baad main daikh lunga rockstar ( chewed )

Dayanand ( smilingly ) zaroor zaroor huzoor ( wink )

Rajat ( seriously ) Rock star Acp Sir discharge hoky ghar jaingy na…..

Dayanand ( naughtily ) wo kia hai na choty chachu ap na apnay Sir ko bht achy sy janty hain wo hospital sy discharge hoky sab sy pehle yahan Bureau aingy ( whispers naughtily ) aur pata hai Dadu ko kaisy pataingy Dad….( imitating Abhijeet's tone )

" **Sir apko tu pata hai na main kitna bore hogaya hoon iss hospital ki shakal daikh daikh k….aur waisy bhi apka ye sher kaam karyga tu jaldi theek hoga…..( phir thora rondu si shakal bana k kahaingy ) waisy bhi kal tu ye sab peachy choot jaiga "**

Dayanand : ( smilingly ) bus ye sunty hee mere bechary Dadu ( tch…tch…tch ) charoon shanay chit aur Boss idhar bureau padhar laingy…

Every one Listening this,could not control his smile and broke into a laughter due to daya's dramatic mimickry….

 _ **AT HOSPITAL :**_

 _Acp Sir ( angrily ) nahi ka matlab nahi hota hai Abhijeet…._

 _Abhijeet ( innocently ) Sir bus thori dair k lia….phir pakka ghar jaky rest karunga main ( lovingly ) ap chahy tu Shruti sy puch lijia ga….._

 _Acp Sir ( stubbornly ) NO…No…No.…tum bureau ni jaogy bus its final…._

 _Abhijeet ( with extra dukhi tone ) "_ **Sir apko tu pata hai na main kitna bore hogaya hoon iss hospital ki shakal daikh daikh k….aur waisy bhi apka ye sher kaam karyga tu jaldi theek hoga…..( moistly ) waisy bhi kal tu ye sab peachy choot jaiga "**

0000000000000000000

 _He pushes the bureau glass door and enters inside with Acp Sir,darkness welcomes them . He ( murmuring ) ye bureau main itna andhera kun hai . Suddenly all bureau lights gets on with a shout "_ _ **Welcome Back Acp Sir**_ _"_

 _Abhijeet ( pats his own head ,with ) kia yaar tum log bhi na ( naughtily ) main samjha tum logon ny bijli ka bill ni bhara islia light kaat di BEST waloon ny Bureau ki…..( seriously ) waisy ye shaitaani plan tha kiska akhir…_

 _Vivek ( smilingly ) Sir iss pury bureau main aik hee tu hai aik number ka shaitaan ( wink )_

 _Rajat : ( moistly ) Sir apko yun Bureau main wapis daikh k bht khushi ho rahi hai…_

 _Freddy : hugs Abhijeet in tears ( whispers ) Welcome Back Sir…._

 _Purvi gives Abhijeet a flower boquet with a sweet smile….._

 _Dayanand : ( with moist eyes ) is looking at his Dad with proud . He shows Thumbs up sign and wink…._

 _Abhijeet in reply just smile with iska kuch ni ho sakta…One by one all the junior staff too greets him sweetly….._

 _Abhijeet ( seriously )_ _ **" Mere bhadur shairoon kal dour ni….kal k ugty huy sooraj k sath hee mera apky sath ye safar khatam hojai ga….Kal apki azadi ka din hoga ( smiles in tears ) Kal apko iss kharoos…Strict….Discipline ki dukaan aur najany kon konsy naam hongy iss buddhy Acp k ( wink ) uski daant sy mukti mil jaigi ( everyone in tears nodes in NO ) mjhy ap sab py….apni team ki taqqat py hamesha sy hee bht fakhar raha hai…..ap sab ny har jaga meri izzat ki laaj rakhi hai aur mera sar kabhi ni jhukny ni dia….Mjhy umeed hai k ainda bhi ap log koi aisa kaam ni karogy k jis sy Acp Abhijeet py aur uski tarbiyaat py koi harf….koi daag aai "**_

 _Abhijeet ( wipes his tears,with ) kaal sy apni nadaniyaan thori kum kar daina kun k kal sy main ni honga apki nadaniyoo py parda dalnay k lia….apki gustakhiyon py samjhany k lia…( warning ) Aur Dayanand apni shaitaniaan ab sy thori kum kardo….naya Acp mere sy ziada kharoos aur Hitler hai ( wink )...Zindagi main kabhi meri zaroorat pary…..kisi muqaam py ap kaamzoor parny lago tu iss Dost ko zarror yaad kar lijia ga ( meaningfully ) agar sansoon ny wafa ki tu ye apka Buddha Acp apki madad zaroor karyga…_

 _Dayanand ( protest ) : Dad ( moistly ) Ab bus bhi karo…..rulaogy kia yaar ( hugged Abhijeet )_

 _Abhijeet ( lovingly ) Aweee ye kia mera baccha tu senti hogaya ( whispers ) remember Daya…._

 _Abhijeet and Dayanand ( at once ) " Bahadur bacchy roty ni hain "_

 _Dayanand ( mumbled ) mjhy sab yaad hai Boss ( squeezing Abhijeet in his hug )_

 _Abhijeet ( whisper ) : meri innhi baatoon ko yaad rakhna Dayanand.…yehi tumhari taqat hain…..( separates Daya from his embrace )_

 _Acp Sir moistly pressed Abhijeet's shoulder and gives him courage…..Abhijeet glance at the bureau walls for one last time….He enters inside his cabin and touches his chair…..He picks up the photo frame from the table and cuddled it….It was a smiling picture of his bro and father holding Abhijeet's ear….He came out from the cabin ( speaks loudly )_ _ **" Acha sathiyoon phir milaingy ( salute every one ) Duaon main yaad rakhna iss kharoos Acp ko ( wink ) "**_

 _Everyone in tears hugs Abhijeet…who takes them all in his soothing embrace in one go…!_


	9. NOT EVERY STORY HAS AN END

**Priya :** Thank you so much dear for encouraging sweet Meow ;)

 **Salmazhv :** Awww,you like Abhijeet Sir's son :-* Thank you so much sweetu... Yeshh remaining picture will be complete in this chappy...A tightest hug to you sweetu :-*

 **Mr :** Thank you so much dear... Yeah right :) Jo baat daya Sir ki thi wo baat Abhijeet Sir k son main kahan ;) Me too missing my Daya Sir... Par janay walay ki kami kitni bhi khilay... Janay walay laut k ni aaty na :'( ...Yehi zindagi ka dastoor hai...A tightest hug to you sweetu... :-*

 **Masooma Ansari :** Awww, Meow ny apko rula dia :'( so sholly...iss chapter main bhi rulaongi... Tu advance main sorry ;-)...Thank you so much dear for encouraging sweet meow... A tightest hug to you sweetu...

 **Shubhangi's Abhi :** You like the whole chapter :') A big thank you sweetu...:-)))) so sholly meow ny apko rula dia :'( A tightest hug to you sweetu...

 **GD :** Sabsy pehle tu apka bht bht suwagat hai meow k story section main... Arrey bapry innay saary sawal... Thora saans tu lai laity GD...na g na ye wali moew bilkul bhi sharp/intelligent/charmer ni hai g...:-))) Baki meows ka mjhy ni pata...par ap keh rahy ho tu wo definitely hongi bht sharp...haahaaaa...GD ye mere name ka shuru aur aant hai " RK " ab inki full form kia hai ye ap pata laga lo ;-)))) waisy Ram kapoor aur Rajeev Khandewaal mjhy bhi bht pasand hain :-)))) Thank you so much GD for your constructive FB and encouraging sweet meow... GD ab meow perfect tu ho ni sakti... As nobody is perfect and I am nobody...:-))) tu errors tu banty hain na story main boss... Waisy apka jo point of view hai uski querry ki little reflection iss chapter main show hui hai :-))) Abhijeet Sir ka kia motive tha apnay baity ka naam Daya Sir k naam py rakhny ka :-)) ye ap chapter parh k read kar laina...Really I am too much honoured having such a gem in my story review box...:-)))))) Thank you so much for your precious words sweetu... May Almighty Lord keep you in His shadow, ameen... :)

GD apology ki koi baat ni hai... Bacchon ko baray hee tu sikhaty hain ;))))))) Ab innay saray sawaloon k jawab dia meow ny GD ko tu aik fish tu banti hai na ;)))))

A tightest hug to you sweetu :-*

~ One Guest reviewer ask me to update my story " SAATHI REY " as today its His/Her birthday... A big sorry baccha...I can't update my that sorry...but I update this one... Hope you don't mind and forgive sweet meow ~

* HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR * Many Many Happy Returns of the Day...Always stay blessed and keep smiling...:-)))))

 **0000000000000000000000**

 _"_ _ **Zindagi**_ _k iss safar main hamara_ _ **humsafar**_ _bhi khud_ _ **zindagi**_ _hee hai...! Aik aisa hum rahee jis k peechy agar bhago gy tu serab ( illusions ) ban k apko bhagai ga... Tab tak..( pause ) jab tak ap zindagi sy har ni jao...! Magar zindagi k iss humsafar ko agar dost bana lia jai...tu ye hum raaz...humdard ban jata hai apka...Aisa dost jo akhri saans tak sath nibhata hai...Haan agar apnay hum safar ko dost bana na hai tu ap main aik hee cheez honi chaiya ( meaningfully )_ _ **Jab bhi koi apko kirchi kirchi tory ap toot kar bikharny k bajai dobara kharay hona janty ho...! "**_

His mesmerizing voice is spreading his fragnance in the whole auditorium . He adds more

 _" Aj mjhy kisi introduction ki zaroorat ni...Acp Abhijeet Shrivastava ka naam kisi k lia naya ni hai ( pauses ) Magar aj sy 35 saal pehle Abhijeet Shrivastava ko wajood main lanay wala kisi ko yaad ni hoga ( moistly ) Saath bht jald chor gaya mera wo...( smiles ) par hath na chora ussny... Aj bhi har mushkil ka solution mjhy ussi sy milta meri... Meri tooti hui himmat ko phirsy jawan kardaita apni kisi yaad sy wo...( with moist smile )_ _ **Daya**_ _mera har kaam tere lia tha aur hai...Ye mission jo tu adhoora chor gaya tha...aj poora hua ( in heart ) tu khush hai na...Har khushi meri ( looks at his son ) tere dam sy thi aur ab bhi hai ( strongly ) wo ni tu kia hua main chahta hoon usky baad jo mere lia sab kuch hain... Mjhy ye troophi unhi k hath sy milay... ( proudly ) Mere pita_ _ **Retired Acp Pardyuman...! "**_

Retired Acp with so much proud comes on the stage,Although time and age makes him weaker but still a peculiar shine and grace is there in his body language . He gives the trophy to Abhijeet ( whispers )

" _Mere lia is sy ziada fakhar ki kia baat hogi Abhijeet ( lovingly spread hands on his head ) k mjhy tum jaisa baita mila "_

After the Award giving ceremony Retired Acp Abhijeet Shrivastava handed his charge to the New Acp with humble and sincere wishes . His team with soggy heart bid bye to their most loving **Guru** with utmost respect . The newly retired Acp with full contentment in his heart head towards their home having his **Son** on his right and his Wife on left...under the thousands blessings of his deary **Father**... **CID** **Family** on his back and in front of him **HE** is standing with open arms... Showing thumbs up sign...giving all okay wink...!

 _ **00000000000000000000000000**_

 _He is strolling tensely in the lounge . His to and fro leg swings is showing his restless state ._

 _Voice ( caringly ) kia hogaya hai baita kun itny bechain ho rahy ho..._

 _He : pata ni kun Ammu dil bht ajeeb sa horaha ( looking at closed door ) Dad bhi abhi tak bahir ni niklay hain...( tensely ) Jab sy function sy aain hain study main band hogai hain..._

 _His Mother ( calmly ) baita inka tu tumhain pata hai na jab bhi Daya g ki yaad sy distrub hojaty tu ghanton study main band rehty...tum pareshan mat ho ajaingy wo thori dair main..._

 _He : ( disturbingly ) Hhmmm Ammi pata hai... Par najany kun aj ajeeb si feeling arahi...( stands up ) main aik baar Jaky daikh aata hoon... Dil ko shaanti mil jaigi mere..._

 _His Mother ( softly ) jao daikh aao apnay baba ko..._

 _ **0000000000000000**_

 _He knocks on the door " Baba " . No reply from the other side . He once again knocks on the door,again no reply makes his scare bar raise . He continuously starts striking the door one after the other ( panicking ) " Baba " ._

 _Someone puts hand on her shoulder ( softly ) baita aisy ni kholaingy darwaza tumhary dad ( forwarding ) ye lo study ki spare key..._

 _The panicking figure jerks loudly on this loving touch ( scaredly ) hugged his mother tightly ( mumbled ) maa darwaza kun ni khol rahy Dad..._

 _His mother ( softly ) ap unki adat janty ho na jaan ( worriedly ) phir ye aj itna dar kun ( moving fingers in his hair ) jao apnay Dad ko bula k lai aao tab tak main khana lagati hoon..._

 _He softly removes his tears and nodes in yes..._

 _With spare keys,He opens the door and stepped inside . The first glance which sooths his scared heart is his Dad's moving rocking chair . He ( angrily ) Dad apko pata hai main kitna pareshan hogaya tha jab apnay mere itnay bajany py bhi darwaza ni khola tu ( pouts ) ab apka Daya gussa hai apsy...apko mana na paryga mjhy ( cutely ) ye koi baat hui bhala...na koi treat na hug ( naughtily ) bhai aj tu ap retire ho...mana k ap chachu sy hum sabsy ziada piyaar karty hain...par ye kia baat hui k khud ko kamry main band kar lia hai...He becomes quite after feeling silence from the other side...He is standing in such a way that only back of rocking chair is visible to him...He scaredly "Boss"...( running ) comes in front of his Dad and becomes paused . Red sweating face... Titled head... Almost closed eyes...He ( shouts ) Dad ( fearing ) ni... He with trembling hands holds his Dad's cold hand...as cold as like a dead body..._

 _Abhijeet : with hand on his chest ( almost breathlessly ) struggles to opens his eyes..._

 _He ( panickingly ) m...a...a...i...n..wo...a..b...h...i...a...m...b...u...l...a...n...c...e...k...o...call ( his words are also starts shattering )_

 _Abhijeet ( with fingers as speaking is difficult for him ) he signals his son to sits in his lap..._

 _He immediately places his head on his father's knee...tears silently starts dropping from his eyes..._

 _Abhijeet ( his sinus are now playing hide n seek ) D...yana...nd ( a long pause )_

 _He with this long gap feels scared so looks up and relax a bit after finding his father's opened eyes..._

 _Abhijeet ( after a great difficulty places his hand on his Son's head ) d...ai...k...h...o...d..a..y...a ( breathless )_

He : ( scaredly calls ) Dad...! ( like an insane ) starts searching his cell in his pockets ( mumbling ) kuch...ni..h..oga...dad...main...kuch..ni ( his words left in his mouth as )

Abhijeet ( one last time gather his all courage ) m..j...h...y...l...a...i...n...y...a...y...a...h...a...i ( pleading tone ) m...j...h...y...j...a...n...e...d..o...

He ( like a child...who cries a lot...if someone snatches his favourite toy ) Ni... ( stubbornly ) main kisi ko ni lai janay ki ijazzat ni dunga apnay Dad ko ( crying )

Abhijeet ( mumbled ) D...a...y...a...P...a...a...n...i...

He ( hurriedly stands up ) grabs the jug lying on the study table and after taking out water in glass...attaches the glass with his dad's dried lips...( lovingly ) with due care makes him drink the water...

Abhijeet ( smilingly with peace on his face ) Mera baita bht bhadur hai ( signals towards the table through his finger ) closes his eyes with satisfaction...

He wants to deny him... That he is not brave... He is still like a small child for him...but after seeing his dad closed his eyes...low shrieks comes out from his mouth "Dad"..."Boss" ( he calls him from all the names which he likes the most ) Shakes him first with care and after finding no response from him starts shaking him vigorously... He falls down on floor with a thud...holding his head...

His mother...who just come to scold them...Why they are taking so long to come ? Just paused on the door after finding her son crying like anything and husband's tilted neck...

His Mother ( scaredly ) baita tumhary papa...?

Dayanand ( looks at his mother with red eyes ) W...o...g..a..i..c..h..a..c..h..u..k..s..a..t..h ( cracked words )

 _ **00000000000000000000**_

 _He is standing in front of a burning pyre . Around him everyone is crying like anything but he is not crying... His eyes are shining strangely . Paandit g gave his Pita's aasthiyaan ( instructed him ) baita inhain ganga main baha daina...He ( without any expression ) hold the kalaash possesively..._

 _ **" DAYA...ye naam mjhy duniya main sab sy ziada aziz hai mere baity... Tumhain ye naam dainy ka maqsaad tumhara tumhary chachu sy comparison ni tha meri jaan... Main tu bus apni zindagi k inn do DAYA ki chabi ko hamesha apnay dil main qaid karky rakhna chahta tha... Aik daya wo jisny andheron sy nikal kar roshni k safar main mera sath dia... Aur aik Daya tum jisky ronay ki masoom awaz ny mjhy gir kar phir sy uthna sikhaya dia "**_

 _Water welcomes him...He emptied the whole kalaash in ganga... The ashes are absorbed in the holy water... Far away...beyond seven skies...Two friends hold each other hands and slowly walks towards the bright light... He then placed the kalaash in water... it starts floating on the low water waves..._

 _ **" Baity kia hua jo dad ja rahy...Par apnay Daya py bht saari zumedari sonp k ja rahy...main janta hoon mera baita apnay Dad ki zumedari k bojh ko baht achy sy nibhai ga... Meri jaan apko Dad ka maan ban na hai aur apnay chachu ka naam zinda rakhna hai... Ye dairies daikh rahy ho... Ye apko raah dikhaingi...jab bhi ap thakny lago...Issy parh laina... Apko apnay Dad jaisa ban na hai par unki khamiyaan ni laini hain...Apnay Dad ki saari khamiyaan subtract karky nai aur achi examples set karni hai...Apko apnay Dad k saaray khuwab poory karnay hain...Tu bus bht hosly aur sabar k sath ye waqt guzar laina meri jaan...Jab ap apni saari responsiblities puri kar logy...tu Dad ajaingy apni jaan ko lainy...!**_

 _He folds the paper...and then touches it on his eyes . Through his Dad's last letter for him...he can smells his Dad . He softly spreads hand on the diaries in his lap...which once belongs to his Dad and chachu . He stands up and rubs the corner of his eyes . He looks at the kaalash which is going far ( whispers strongly )_

 _" Dad main apki har baat manunga...( tears falls down from his eyes ) Apka acha wala baita jo hoon...Aur jab ap aingy na tu khoob larunga apssy...! "_

 _ **~ Indeed it is the cycle of life... Aik aata hai tu dusra jata hai...Par kuch kahania ( stories ) kabhi puraani ni hoti...wo baar baar apnay ap ko dohrati hain...Aur kitaab k adhoory panon ko pura karti hain...apni marzi k rangoon sy ~**_

 _PANEE KUCH ADHOORY SY...!_

 _Nishaan mitay mitay sy_

 _Zindagani bhi kia khoob hai_

 _Baat sirf itni si hai_

 _Panee adhoory reh jaty hain_

 _Zindagian tham jati hain_

 _Par kitaab-e zeest phir bhi poori hoti_

 _Kun k issi adhoory pan ka naam zindagi_

 _PANEE KUCH ADHOORY SY...!_

 _ *** The End ***_


End file.
